Mutant or MeteorFreak?
by DisneyRBD
Summary: SmallvilleXmen Crossover. After Chloe founds out she may be a meteorfreak, strange people visit her and changes her life for good especially her love life as well as Clark's. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After Chloe found out that she might become a meteor-freak, she panicked. She didn't know what to do. All the people she knew who have been affected by meteor rocks either were dead or sent to Belle Reeve. Chloe was lucky to have Clark around and confront her. I mean, Chloe was lucky to Jimmy too, but he didn't have any powers and didn't know much about meteor-freaks.

Chloe sighed and got up from her desk. Chloe has been in _Daily Planet_ for about 3 hours and if Lois was waiting for her in their apartment she would kill her. Chloe loves her cousin but after Oliver Queen broke her heart she has been, well let's say that she has been one of those broken heart girls who won't get of the house or won't stop eating chocolate. But Lois didn't do any of that, instead she went to the General, her father, and stayed there for awhile to well, yell at military brats.

**"Shit!" cursed Chloe** as she was trying to find her keys to the car.  
**"Help! Someone help me please!"**

Chloe looked around and couldn't find anyone. Then she heard the voice again and as a reporter, Chloe investigates. She found the woman hanging upside down yelling.

"**Chloe!"**

**"Lisa? What happened to you?" Chloe said while unknotting her**.

**"I dunno, I was walking to the garbage to throw my drink away and then I find a cat meowing. Then all of a sudden, it transformed into a woman. Not any woman but a blue woman. One of those mutants."**

**"Mutants?"**

**"Yeah you know. Remember 2 years ago, in New York these mutants were on the Statue of Liberty trying to make everyone into mutants."**

**"Like meteor-freaks?"**

**"No."**

And that wasn't Lisa's voice. A man came towards the young girls wearing metal all over and a helmet. He looked like in his mid-50.

**"I am Magneto and you two are mutants too. Now come with me both of you."**

He reached out his hand to both of them but what he didn't know was that Chloe had pepper spray. She sprayed it on him and grabbed Lisa's hand and they ran. As they were running, Chloe dialed a number….

* * *

_**Kent Farm**_

Clark Kent picked the ringing phone. He was alone on a Sat. night as usually.

**"Hello" asked Clark**

**"Clark!" yelled Chloe. **

**"Chloe is that you? What is it? What's wrong?" **

**"Clark, some guy wearing metal armor is chasing me and Lisa! Hurry we're running to the Daily Plant!"**

Then Lisa fell before Chloe could even reach her, the metal guy used his hand and she was floating in the air until she was near him around her arms.

**"No Lisa!"**

**"Chloe look out!" **Then a blast hit her.

* * *

**"No Lisa!"**

**"Chloe look out!'**

**_Boom!_**

**"Chloe?" asked Clark.**

Then he superspeed to the Daily Planet and found Chloe on the ground wounded. Then he felt that someone was behind. Clark turned and found two men, one of them with red shaded and red hair and the other with brown hair and more of a grumpy look on his face.

**"Who are you?" asked Clark as he put Chloe in his arms. **

**"We're the X-men."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Lisa is just a made-up character, Jean is alive, and there is no cure.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"_**Who are you?" asked Clark.**_

"_**We're the X-men."

* * *

**_

**Before...**

In the Xavier Institute, all the students were playing, doing h.w., or watching TV. While the teachers: Logan, Scott, Ororo, Jean, and Professor Xavier were talking in Xavier's office.

"**I have found a lot of new mutants in Kansas, Smallville. It's strange but when I searched about Smallville. It's well…they are not called mutants but meteor-freaks." Said Professor Xavier. **

"**Meteor-freaks? I don't understand." Said Storm (Ororo). **

"**On October 16th, 1989, there was a meteor-shower and killed 10 people but others had powers a few years later. Some were dead but others were sent to Belle Reve, it's in Metropolis; it keeps the "meteor-freaks" safe and if they are cure, they get to leave. However, 18 years later, there was a second meteor-shower, that affected more people into having powers." **

"**So these meteor people are not mutants?" asked Scott. **

"**That I am not sure but they are welcome to stay here and learn how to control them instead of staying in a cell. Jean, what have you found about Smallville besides the meteor shower?" Said Xavier. **

"**Well, a Clark Kent is in the police records." Answered Jean. **

"**What does that have to do with anything?" asked Logan. **

"**He is not a villain more than a super-hero. He has stopped meteor-freaks more than a 100 times. He has saved a lot of people. And here is something interesting; there is no record of him ever being born." Answered Jean. **

"**We should visit this kid." Said Logan. **

Then Xavier started to rub his head.

"**There is a new mutant; her name is Lisa but I sense she is in trouble. She's in Metropolis near her job called, "The Daily Plant." Scott, Logan, and Storm go." **

"**Why do I have to go with four-eyes here?" Asked Logan. **

**"Logan…..."**

**"Fine, wheels. Jeez, keep your pants on"

* * *

**

_**Meanwhile in the X-men's JET**_

**"We're close...but we have trouble near Lisa," said Storm. **

**"What kind of trouble?" asked Cyclops? **

**"The Brotherhood." **

**"Storm, I think we need to be invisible for a while." said Cyclops. **

Storm pressed a button that said invisible. And the whole jet was gone. All three of them got off and noticed a blonde woman helping the new mutant down. Then, they saw Magneto floating towards them. Logan noticed that Chloe sprayed pepper spray at metal head and chuckled.

"**Nice move kid." He thought.**

Lisa fell to the ground and Magneto was coming towards them.

"**Here we go." Said Logan. **

Storm used her thunder powers to hit metal-head while Cyclops and Logan went to get Lisa and Chloe. But Magneto used his metal powers: the trash cans hit both of the men. Chloe bend down pretending she was wounded.

"**Lisa who are they?" whispered Chloe. **

"**I dunno, but I think mutants." **

"**Mutants is the right answered." Answered a voice. **

They turned around and found the blue woman Lisa was talking about. She had blue fish skin and red hair. She pulled Lisa's brown hair towards her and hissed at the blonde woman, who was about to grab her. But that didn't stop Chloe; again, the blond woman sprayed the peeper spray at the woman. Then the blue woman started to punch Chloe in the face and in the stomach until Chloe's mouth started to bleed.

"**Mystique takes the girl and let's gets out of here." **

Mystique grabbed Lisa and the three of them left into the darkness.

"**Logan, Scott, WAKE UP!" yelled Storm **

This brought both men up in 2 seconds.

"**We're up, mom." Grumbled Logan. **

"**The girl is gone. But we have an innocent hurt." **

They saw Chloe on the ground wounded pretty badly. Then a gust of wind came and they saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing jeans, a red shirt, and red jacket.

"**Chloe**!"

He turned around and saw the X-men.

"**Who are you?" **

"**We're the X-men." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clark invited the X-men to the house while his mom was off to work. But he still thought that sending Chloe to the hospital would be best but the man with red hair said that his girlfriend would bandage her wounds in his room. After giving them all coffee, Clark was sitting across the two men. They told them about why there were in Smallville except the part of about Clark.

"**So what kinda of powers does Lisa have?" asked Clark. **

"**She can freeze time and erase memories. This makes Magneto want her so bad."** Answered Jean coming down the stairs**. "Chloe will be alright she just needs some time to rest." **

"**So how have you manage to get to Metropolis so fast when you were in Smallville?" asked Logan. **

"**Clark?" asked a voice. **

They looked up and saw Chloe standing on top of the stairs wearing bandages and stuff. As she walked down, Clark ran towards her to make sure she's all right. Chloe looked around and felt like something was missing. She asked about Lisa and Clark filled her in. She started to cry and ended up in Clark's arms.

"**Hey Chloe, it wasn't your fault that she got kidnap. Don't blame yourself." Said Clark**

"**I know but what if they hurt or worse kill her!"**

"**Magneto won't do anything to hurt his "master plans". Said Scott. **

"**Logan, Scott I need to talk to you. If you could excuse us." Said Jean. **

"**Of course. Me and Chloe are gonna go to the barn." **

"**I was reading Chloe's mind and I found something very mutant or meteor-freaky. Her mother has powers. Chloe visited her 2 months ago in a mental hospital. Her mom's powers were to control other meteor-freaks or mutants. However, someone put a drug in her that can't make her use her powers anymore." Said Jean. **

"**Has she told anyone even speedy there?" Asked Logan. **

"**No. I sense that she was heartbroken and didn't want anyone to pity her plus something else was brothering that won't make her tell Clark. But what?"**

"**We should take Kent and Chloe to the mansion for safety just in case The Brotherhood would come and take Sullivan," said Scott.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clark was using his superhearing to hear what the X-men were saying. And after they were done with their conservation, Clark too was feeling heartbroken about Chloe not telling about her mom.**

"**So what were they saying?" asked Chloe. **

Clark looked at her and said, **"Just that Professor Grey was reading your mind if you knew anything strange about Lisa and they were taking us to the X-men Mansion." Lied Clark. **

"**So are you ready to leave Smallville to have an awesome adventure?" asked Cyclops. **

**Clark and Chloe looked at each other. "Sure!" Chloe smiled. **

This made Logan shocked and blushed; he never saw a smile that beautiful before. Logan was walking behind Clark and Chloe and; _**"This is going to be an awesome adventure?" **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Chloe packed her things, she left Lois a note, just in case she came back from her _"father-daughter trip_". As she opened the door, Chloe heard Clark talking to the mutants about their conservation, before Chloe could hear more, she felt a little dizzy while hearing voices crying for help. Chloe couldn't breathe as she dropped her bag and knees were on the ground.

"**Alright I heard what you guys were talking about in the house about Chloe and her mom, having meteor-freak blood in her. What do you guys want with her?" asked Clark looking suspiciously at them.**

"**How did you know about that?" asked Storm. **

"**That isn't important…for now." Clark answered waiting for his answer. **

"**When I found out that her mom has abilities; it is chance that she may have powers like us. It's a 50/50 chance but we're not so sure. Storm, Cyclops, and I have parents who don't have mutant genes." Jean answered looking at Clark and saw a worried face. **

Before Clark could even open his mouth, he heard a thump upstairs. Clark ran up the stairs and found Chloe unconscious again. Clark bent down to see if she was even breathing, then suddenly she gasped for breathe. She got up and saw Clark's beautiful green-bluish eyes. Then saw Wolverine and the others.

"**What happened?" asked Wolverine. **

"**I dunno I-" **

'**We should get going. If we live now we can reach the mansion before the sun comes." Interrupted Scott. **

"**Right. Chloe can you walk?" asked Clark. **

"**Clark, I fainted. I didn't get shot at the leg and become crippled all of sudden." **

Clark started to smile and grabbed Chloe's bag and all 5 of them we walking towards the X-Jet where Chloe's fainted and maybe Clark's will head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the long ride to X-men mansion, Chloe and Clark went to their rooms. Clark's room was across from Chloe's room which made him feel a lot better. But he still needs to finish his conservation with Wolverine, Jean, and Cyclops. As Clark opened his door, he noticed that the hallways were empty like someone had died. Then, Clark saw Chloe's door opened and saw her wearing blue jeans, star shoes, and a green t-shirt.

"**You want to go check this place out?" asked Clark. **

"**Sure." Chloe answered. **

As they were walking, they heard talking in the living room. They entered the room and found teenagers watching T.V., playing games, or doing homework. Then a girl with brown hair and a white streak on her hair saw the two. Then the rest of the young teens looked behind them and stared at them.

"**Looks like we're back at Smallville High." **

"**Very funny, Chloe." **

Just in time, Storm walked in and found the silence room.

"**Everyone, I would like you to meet Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan. They will be staying with us for a while. These are our students; some are in the X-men group." **

"**X-men Group?" asked Clark. **

"**I'll tell you later but for now. How would you like to experience the Danger Room?" asked Storm. **

"**The Danger Room?" asked Chloe as she raised her eyebrow. **

"**Bobby, Rogue; I believe you're supposed to get ready?" **

The two teenagers ran out of the room as the other three were walking behind them. Clark and Chloe were waiting outside the Danger Room while Storm was getting into her uniform. Then she came out wearing a leather suit having an "X" on her left chest. The door opened and saw Jean, Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Bobby, a blue man, and a man in a wheelchair.

"**Mr. Kent and Miss. Sullivan, welcome to Danger Room. I am Professor Charles Xavier and I believe you met Logan and the others. And this blue person is Beast or Professor McCoy." Said Xavier. **

"**Wow. Beast nice name but I thought your name would be the Cookie Monster since you do represent him." Said Chloe smiles. **

Logan chuckled but Beast hit him in the stomach.

"**What? I'm starting to like this girl already." **

_**BOOM!**_

"**What was that?" asked Clark. **

"**Oh that is one of my students practicing. His ability is really fast so he will be done soon." **

"**Hey Kent!" **

Clark turned around and found a boy who seems to be about 17 years old wearing a red shirt and jacket with dark blue jeans and has dirty blonde hair. Clark looked at the boy closely and suddenly remembered who he was.

"**Bart?" **

"**You got that right. So what are you doing? I thought you were working on your problem?" asked Bart. **

"**I still am. But I'm with Chloe this time." Answered Clark. **

"**Hey Chloeicious, how you doing?" asked Bart. **

"**I still have a boyfriend, Bart." **

"**Bart what are you doing here? I thought you were gonna-" interrupted Clark. **

"**Oh with them. Yeah well…ya know." Bart answered. **

"**Bart, you can go upstairs and take a shower." Said Professor Xavier. **

"**See ya." He then disappeared into thin air. **

"**So how would you like to try out the Danger Room, Clark?" asked Logan**

"**Um….no thanks. Maybe later." Answered Clark**

Clark grabbed Chloe's hand as they left the Danger Room. They were back inside Clark's room. Bart entered his room and grabbed Chloe's arm as he pulled her into his arms.

"**Bart for the last time!" yelled and laughing Chloe as she was trying to pull away from him. **

"**So Bart what mission are you guys on this time?" asked Clark. **

"**There is this team called "The Brotherhood" and they really bad." Said Bart**

"**Yeah we know. They attacked Chloe and kidnap her friend." Answered Clark. **

"**What Chloe you were hurt?" asked Bart**

"**I'm fine. Please continue with the interesting story." Said Chloe. **

"**Big boss thinks that they're working for Luthor." Said Bart**

"**So they want you to be with the X-men because…?" asked Clark. **

"**If they are enemies to the X-men, then that means it will easy to find their whereabouts plus Professor Xavier used to be friends with metal head." **

"**The more reason to get closer to the Brotherhood. Plus, he can read minds and find any other mutants, right?" asked Chloe. **

"**Bingo!" answered Bart. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Have you got anything?" asked Chloe. **

"**Nada. I only been here for 2 weeks and this place is a burn out." Answered Bart.**

"**Where are Oliver and the others?" asked Clark. **

"**They're driving up to see me as a visit in about 10 minutes. So Chloe how about you and me go-**

"**I'm going to look around some more while you fellas talk." Interrupted Chloe. **

Clark smiled as Chloe left. He knew that Chloe liked the attention from Bart but then again, she has Jimmy. The picture of her and Jimmy together made that smile go bye-bye.

"**So Boy Scout, you want to go to the Danger Room?" asked Bart**.

"**Once **_**"Justice"**_** gets here."** He answered as he left the room.

Chloe couldn't help to notice that outside was so beautiful during the afternoon. Chloe sat down on bench thinking about her what had happened to her last week besides finding out that she may be a meteor-freak.

* * *

_Chloe was in her apartment typing to Jimmy Olsen, her boyfriend, but since he wasn't on the internet, Chloe thought of just writing him an e-mail about what has been happening since Jimmy left for his job. After Chloe was done typing, she turned off her computer, she left lonely. She loved it when Clark came and help her with anything but sometimes she hated it when he comes for not helping her, but her helping him with the whole "Lana" situation. She hated it. She knew that Clark loved Lana with all his life but he needs to let her go and he really needs to move on. Chloe heard her cell phone ringing. _

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Hey Chloe. It's me."**_

"_**Hey Clark what's up?" asked Chloe. **_

"_**It's Lana." **_

_Chloe sighed and found her dinner plate on the dinner table. She picked it up as Clark was whining about his love for Lana and her marrying Lex. Chloe turned around and screamed. _

"_**Chloe? Chloe can you hear me!" yelled Clark. **_

"_**Clark I'm fine. I just dropped my knife and it nearly hurt but it didn't. Look how about we talk about Lana trmw cuz some of us have to go to work early." **_

_Chloe hanged up. She didn't drop her knife; she thought she saw a ghost. But when Chloe blinked, she saw the ghost again. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes; she looked very young and very beautiful, more beautiful than Lana is. But for some reason, Chloe felt as though she has seen her before. She touched her heart and_

"_**Kal-El. My son, please protect him from them." **_

_Then she disappeared. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"

* * *

"_**Who was that woman? Was it Clark's mom? Why does she need me to protect Clark? I mean, Clark's only weakness is green meteor-rocks and Lana." Chloe thought. **_

She hated this. But she cannot tell Clark about her seeing his dead real mom. He will think she is crazy just like last time when she saw that dead girl and everyone was thinking she was crazy just like her mother. She hadn't told anyone but for some reason she felt that, she can tell Professor Xavier. But she didn't know why.

Logan went outside to smoke his cigar. As he was smoking, he noticed the new blonde girl sitting down on the bench looking sad. He threw his cigar away and walked towards the new girl. Chloe saw Logan and smiled at Logan with a hello. Logan started to blush. _**"Dawn! That smile." He thought**_.

"**Why so miserable, kid?" he asked as he sat down next to her. **

"**Nothing, just thinking about some stuff." Chloe said**

"**Like what?" he asked. **

"**Clark….."** Logan raised an eyebrow **"Not in that way! I have a boyfriend and Clark is in love with my best friend." She answered really fast. **

"**What?"**

"**Nothing." **

"**Come on tell me." She smiled at him again. **

Logan cleared his throat as he turned away. **"It just seems that you and this Kent kid, well, it seems that you two are dating."**

"**Oh, well, Clark and I have been friends since 8****th**** grade and we used to date but that was high school. Anyways, have you dated anyone?" asked Chloe. **

"**Nope." **

Then a gust of wind came and it was Clark. It was standing in front of the two looking at them suspiciously.

"**Sorry if I interrupted but um…the gang is here" He said. **

Chloe smiled at Clark and got up as she was leaving with Clark but turned around and waved at Logan good-bye. Logan smiled but smelled something different about those two. Especially the farm boy but maybe he has been outside to long. Meanwhile inside the X-men's mansion, were 3 young handsome men sitting in the living room talking to Professor Xavier, Jean, Scott, Beast, and Storm.

"**Oliver, A.C., and Victor, it's nice to see." Clark said as he and Chloe entered. **

"**Hey Kent, nice to see you too." Said Victor**

"**What am I invisible?" **

"**We didn't forget about you, Chloe." Said A.C **A.C. walked towards Chloe and gave her hugged as he lifts her up. He put the laughing and blushing Chloe down.

"**Don't ever do that again. Just a hug not lifting." She said. **

"**Thank you for letting us stays for night, Professor." Said Oliver. **

"**No need to thank me, Mr. Queen. Just enjoy your stay for a while. Logan, I would like you to meet Oliver, A.C., and Victor. They would be staying with us for a while." Said the professor. **

Logan looked at them and nodded. Then noticed Bart ran in smiling at the new comers.

"**Was up, fellas?" asked Bart. **

"**Hold it. You know them, Bart." Asked Scott. **

"**Bart used to work for me and got to meet A.C. and Victor." Answered Mr. Queen. **

All of a sudden, they heard giggles from a wall behind Logan. Logan turned around and found Rogue, Kitty, and mostly some of the other teenagers' girls watching the new hot people. Logan rolled his eyes and gave them, "leave" warning. They left in a hurry. As they new comers went to finish their packing, they entered to Chloe's room.

"**Okay. I know why Kent is here but why is Chloe here again?" asked Victor. **

"**Because I'm Watchtower. I help you guys on your mission." Answered Chloe**.

"**Clark told us what happened to you. That you might have abilities just like us." Said Oliver. **

"**Clark!" yelled Chloe. **

"**What? That wanted to know." **

"**Look so far, we got is that Lex **_**is**_** working for the Brotherhood but we don't what they're planning on doing."**

"**With Lisa." Whispered Chloe. **

"**Who's Lisa?" asked A.C.**

"**She has the ability to freeze time and erase memories. What I'm guessing is that, they might steal from banks." **

"**Chloe you okay?" asked Clark. **

"**What are you doing here?" asked Chloe. **

"**Chloe?" **

Chloe started to rubbed her eyes and saw Clark's mom again but why was she here?

"**My son needs your help." She said. **

"**Why does your son need my help?" asked Chloe. **

"**Chloe you're starting to freak us out." Said Bart**

"**He always trusted you, and I need you to trust me." **She had a necklace in her hand; it was purple. She started to walk towards to Chloe.

"**What is that? Stay away from me. NO!" yelled Chloe. **

A purple aura was surrounding Chloe as she touched Chloe's chest with the necklace and this time the "Justice" team saw this. When it was gone, Chloe was about to fall to the ground until Clark got her into his arms. He put her on her bed. When she opened her eyes, she felt different. She turned to look at Clark's hottie face.

"**Chloe. Are you okay?" asked Clark. **

**Chloe touched Clark's check and said, "Kal-El"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clark's eyes were wide opened when Chloe said his Kryptonite name. But as he looked closely at Chloe's eyes, he felt like that was someone else; hopefully he was right. But for now, he backed away as Chloe pulled her body up and sat down on the bed. She gave the same smile she gave to everyone and just kept smiling until Bart said something.

"**Chloe, are you okay?" he asked. **

She looked at the strange boy, looked down at her hands, and smiled.

"**Better than ever." She said. **

"**Are you sure? I mean we just saw a purple thing surround you." Said Bart**

"**What purple thing? The last thing I remembered was listening to you guys about Lex and the Brotherhood." Chloe said as she walked out her door. **

"**Chloe maybe you should stay in bed. I mean, we don't know what just happened back there. And-**

"**Clark, I said I'm fine. Why can't you just trust me?" Chloe asked. **

Clark sighed and nodded. Chloe smiled at him and left to go outside. Clark went back inside his friend's room and found the other men talking.

"**Well?" asked Victor. **

"**That's not Chloe." Clark answered as he closed the door behind. **

"**How do you know?" asked Oliver. **

"**There's something in here eyes. If Chloe found out that she was surrounded by a purple aura she would of done some information or tell us what happened." **

"**Even thought we just heard her talking to herself." Said A.C**

"**Or someone." Oliver finished. **

"**Are you saying she's crazy?" asked Bart. **

"**No, not Chloe. Last time, Chloe was crazy was because she cut herself and saw a ghost who was trying to tell her that the person who murdered her is still alive. And Chloe told me the truth by telling me someone was inside the Talon's wall. Chloe's not crazy." Clark said firmly. **

"**Okay let me ask you question. How come she only saw the ghost and not you or anyone else?" asked Oliver. **

Clark opened his mouth and shut it back down. To tell you the truth he didn't why or how. But right now, he didn't care. _**I wanted to know what happened to Chloe though, that purple aura did something to her, but what? Clark thought. **_

_Meanwhile outside in the garden__…_

Chloe was sitting on the water fountain's hard surface; she touched her lips and smiled. Then all of a sudden, she saw her reflection down at the water and saw that her eyes were changing to green to blue.

_Inside the mansion_

All of the mentors went inside the Professors' office to talk about the newcomers. Logan and Scott were fighting because Logan was smoking again and it got to Scott's nerves. Before Scott could punch Logan, thunder struck between them.

"**You could of kill us." Scott yelled. **

"**So, if I kill both of you. You both will stop your bickering." She answered. **

"**Now about our guests?" asked Charles. **

"**There's something about all of them, except for Chloe. Something that they're not telling us." Beast said first. **

"**Actually I think we need to send Chloe to the Danger Room." A voice said. **

It was Jean who was standing next to the Professor.

"**Why? I mean I don't think she has any powers Jean." Scott spoken. **

"**I'm getting a weird vibe from her. Plus, how can she block her mind. If she doesn't know anything about mutants." Jean asked. **

"**Something is wrong." The Professor said. "I sense from her friends that she is in trouble." **

All of them nodded. Then all of a sudden, they heard a cry from outside. They all ran outside the garden and found a woman holding Chloe's chest up. She was choking Chloe! The X-men were about to attack until Scott saw a fire hit the mystery woman to the ground. Then he saw Clark come out of nowhere checking Chloe.

"**Chloe, you okay." He asked. **

**Chloe coughing, "Yeah I'm fine now."** Chloe smiled.

As Clark was pulling Chloe off from the ground, the mystery woman came back out of nowhere and smiled evilly. Clark turned around and saw her; she had blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. Clark blinked and saw that she was gone; he turned around and saw her. With one push, Clark hit a tree that fell down to the ground. When Clark got up and opened his eyes, he noticed that Chloe didn't look sacred at all, sometimes she is when someone can beat him but now she doesn't.

"**I've been waiting my life for this." The new foe said. **

"**Chloe what is she talking about?" asked Clark when he next to her a second later. **

"**I have no idea, Clark. She said I was some woman she met before but I guess she is mistaken me for someone else." Chloe answered. **

"**That's a lie! I was trapped in the prison for almost 21 years now. I want my revenge now!" she yelled as thunder hit the ground. **

"**Chloe stay with Oliver while I'll take care of her." Clark said. **

"**Protecting someone you love, how…disgusting. You remind me so much of your father." She laughed. **

By the time, Chloe was standing next to Oliver; Logan noticed that he receive a text message and nodded to the other 3 men behind him and they left. Logan raised his eyebrow then saw Chloe jumped when she heard thunder and grabbed Oliver, as if he was shield. Oliver looked down at the scared Chloe, she looked up too and started to blush when she realized she was holding Oliver's arm. Logan started to get angry. She let go of him still blushing.

"**Watch out!" yelled Chloe. **

It was too late. Clark got hit by the thunder and landed on the ground. Chloe ran towards him and saw that Clark was bleeding from the chest. Chloe grew anger and her eyes began to change again. She touched Clark's hand and found the crystal Raya gave him before she died.

"**You wish you haven't done that, Katrina." **

"**Yeah right and what are you going to do? Huh? Kill me?" she laughed. **

"**Yes and no." She said. **

Before the thunder hit Chloe, Chloe pulled the crystal out and it stopped the attack instead it reflected back. It hit the foe and she vanished by turning into dust.

_Jean decided to read Chloe's mind but when she was in her head, she saw a young woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes holding, what seems to be a baby. And next to her was a man who looked almost like Clark._

_"**We will see each other again, my son. I promise." She said. **_

_Jean noticed her wearing a purple necklace around her neck; the young woman kissed her son. Then the parents turned to her and saw her._

_"**Watch our son, Miss. Grey." The man said. **_

They disappeared as a voice was calling her name. Jean woke up and saw Scott's worried face. Jean said she was fine and turned to see Chloe trying to pull the heavy Clark up from the ground.

"**Something is mysterious about those two." Jean thought. **

Jean then saw the purple necklace around Chloe's neck and then she turned to Clark and saw the young man from her vision. She looked at the two as he eyes widened.

"**I believe I found something about our guests." She said out loud. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Beast took Clark and Chloe to his lab to check if he was okay with no bruises or no scars. While they were in his lab, Oliver decided to go to his room to make a call. Also, the X-men decided to talk about what happened.

"**Jean what are you say? That Chloe is the woman in your vision?" asked Storm confused. **

"**No, I mean, the woman's necklace looks like Chloe's necklace. And her husband, he looks just like Clark. I think that they're Clark's biological parents." Answered Jean. **

"**But what I don't understand is why there is someone else's memory in Chloe's head. Chloe is a year younger than Clark." Jean wondered. **

"**Maybe someone is controlling her." Suggested Scott. **

"**I think we should check out farm boy in the Danger Room." Said Logan.**

"**Why?" asked Storm. **

"**He just came out of nowhere during that fight plus, he gotten up from the tree without a scratch." Logan answered. **

While they were talking, a blonde hottie was listening to their conservation. When he got back into his room, he dialed a number on his cell.

"**Aquaman, do you think you and the others can find something about Clark's real mom?" asked Oliver. **

_**In the lab…**_

"**Amazing! You don't have a scratch on you." Beast said. **

**Clark chuckled, "I guess it's my lucky day, huh?"**

"_**Beast I need you to run some tests with Miss. Sullivan." Said a voice in his head. **_

"**Miss. Sullivan, I'm sorry **_**Chloe**_**, do you mind if I run some tests?" **

"**Um…I guess so. Why?"**

"**Charles wants to see if you're okay too." He answered. **

Clark was standing right next to Chloe and saw Beast looking at him.

"**Right, sorry. Chloe I'll see ya later. I'll be in my room." **

As Clark left, he was about to open his doorknob until he felt someone pulling his shirt. He then found himself in Oliver's room.

"**What is it, Oliver?" he asked as he straighten his shirt. **

"**I just overheard our new friends making small talk about you and Chloe." He said. **

"**What? What about me and Chloe?" he asked firmly. **

"**Something about Chloe wearing your biological mom's necklace and you looking like your dad." He answered. **

"**What? My mom and dad died in the 1****st**** meteor shower. Chloe was in Metropolis when it happened. If Chloe was wearing something that belongs to my real parents she would've given it me." He answered with an annoying tone. **

"**Clark I know you're upset but right now we need to worry about Chloe." **

"**I don't like the sound of this." Clark mumbled. **

"**Cyborg found a videotape of Lex kidnapping people with abilities **_**aka mutants or meteor freaks,**_** to a lab and test them. But he erases their memory about what happened and take them back home." Oliver answered. **

"**What does this have to do with Chloe?" Clark asked. **

"**Clark, Lex's men tested Chloe and the team is sending me the videotape right now to my computer. They're going to stay in Metropolis to find about this and Chloe." **

"**Look I'm going to the kitchen to grab a snack and if you find anything-"**

"**I will tell you, I promise. Geez, Kent relaxed you're acting as if Chloe is your dying girlfriend." Oliver said with a smile. **

Clark blushed and gave him a "She's not my girlfriend" look before he left. When Clark arrived to the kitchen, he saw Logan and Scott eating or drinking beer. Clark grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and was about to leave until…

"**Hey Clark!" said a voice**.

Clark turned around, it was Logan calling him.

"**What's up with you and Chloe?" he asked as he took a sip of his beer. **

"**What? Nothing is going on with Chloe and me. Chloe and I have been friends since 8****th**** grade." He answered.**

"**Really? It seems you two have chemistry." Scott said. **

"**Look, Chloe has a boyfriend and I'm in love with a woman who married my enemy. So no, me and Chloe can't be together because we're better off as friends." **

"**Okay…what about Chloe and Oliver?" asked Logan. **

"**Oliver and…Nothing is going with Chloe and Queen. They're friends and I don't think Chloe will date her cousin's ex-boyfriend."** Clark answered

He was getting mad that Logan is asking him questions about Chloe dating with some guy.

"**Why do you care? I mean, you're asking me this question that means that you have a crush on Chloe." Clark said. **

Logan nearly choked on his beer and stared at the farm boy blankly. Scott was looking at the both of them and smiled because if Logan does have a crush on Chloe that means he doesn't have to worry about Logan hanging out or flirting with Jean.

"**NO! Stop it, help! Clark helps me!" yelled a voice. **

"**Chloe…." He whispered** and walked out of the kitchen and super-speed to the lab.

By the time, he got there he found the blue-monster on the ground moaning. Clark looked around and couldn't find Chloe; he went towards the blue hairball.

"**Professor McCoy, are you okay?" he asked. **

"**5 more minutes, mom." He answered back. **

Clark rolled his eyes and **"WAKE UP!" Clark yelled and Beast yelped back up. **

"**I'm up." **

"**Professor, where's Chloe?" he asked. **

"**I-**

"**Everything okay, fur-ball?" asked Logan walking in with the teachers. **

"**I dunno. I was putting a needle onto Chloe's skin and everything was fine. But then I found a meteor-rock in my desk and pulled it out. Then all of a sudden, Miss. Sullivan was yelling about putting that "virus" away from her. But I walked towards her, forgetting that I still had it, she was falling down to the ground saying that she was weak and can't move. I tried to help her up but the next thing I knew, she kicked me in the stomach, threw the meteor-rock out of my hand, and threw it into the trash can. She looked at me and I blinked once and realized that she was gone."**

"**How did you fall onto the ground" Clark asked. **

"**I felt dizzy." He answered **

"**I need to find Chloe." Clark said as he passed Logan. **

When the door opened, Clark saw Chloe in Oliver's arm but unconscious. Oliver told the others that by the time he got out of his room, he found Chloe rocking back and forth holding her legs saying something in some weird language.

"**She looked so scared. Tears started to drip down her face. She said that she needed Clark, that she won't leave her alone and she can't keep her out of her mind." He said. **

"**Who is she?" asked Jean. **

**"I dunno."**

* * *

"_**Chloe, look at me…Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I just need you to calm down for a moment and talk to me in the English language." **_

"_**Help me", Chloe whimpered, "She keeps appearing everywhere I go and telling me that he needs my help and I don't what's going on with me, Oliver." **_

"_**Everything is going to be okay, trust me. I'll try to find Clark." **_

"_**AAAH!" Chloe screamed. **_

"_**Chloe? What's wrong? What is it?" Oliver asked worried. **_

"_**She can't use me. I won't let her!" Chloe screamed. **_

As Chloe screamed, Oliver could have sworn he saw another woman with black hair. Then Chloe was about to fall to the floor until the young Queen caught her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Oliver put the fainted Chloe on a bed while the other mentors were talking.

"**Well since Chloe is unconscious, I guess I can check what's wrong with her." Beast said. **

"**I agree. Mr. Queen, can you tell us anything else that was unfamiliar with Chloe." Professor Xavier asked. **

"**No, nothing else." He answered**.

While they were talking, Clark went towards Chloe and touched her smooth arm. She looked so peacefully, he forgot how Chloe looked like when she was last peacefully. That was probably a long time ago.

**Clark sighed, "Tell me what's wrong with you, Chloe." **

"**Clark, I need to test Chloe alone." Beast said. **

"**Yeah sure." **

As Clark left, he, Oliver, and the other mutants had to go to Charles' office. Once all of them sat down, Clark and Oliver exchanged looks knowing this might be about Chloe or the team.

"**Mr. Kent, Mr. Queen, Jean has found some interesting things about your friend, Miss. Sullivan that might have do something about her….accident today." said the professor. **

"**I believe Chloe's powers are to hear and see ghosts." She said. **

"**What?" they both said. **

"**It might be a 50/50 chance but we're not sure." Jean answered trying to calm them down. **

"**Look I know Chloe and she would never ever tell me anything that's not wrong with her." Clark said.**

"**Yeah right speedy." Logan whispered. **

Clark heard this and looked at Logan

"**I had known Chloe since the 8****th**** grade unlike you, since you known her for like 2 hours." **

"**Watch it kid." Logan said firmly. "You know what, I'm going to go blow off some steam."**

_**RING!**_

"**Hello?" asked Oliver Queen. He hung up, "Professor Do you mind if we wrap this up. I mean, I'm afraid Clark might hurt somebody plus he and I have to go somewhere." **

"**Very well."**

"**Come on, Hulk." Said Oliver. **

_**While walking….**_

"**A.C. and Victor are still in Metropolis and Bart just came back. He's right now in the Danger Room." **

As they entered, they found Bart and Logan running around the place because machines were attacking them. Then all of a sudden, Logan got hit by a laser robot and got thrown into the wall.

"**Workout complete." Said a voice. **

"**Um…Logan do you mind if we talk to Bart alone?" asked Oliver. **

**Logan grunted, "Fine."**

As Logan left, Bart pulled out his backpack that was full of LutherCorps' experiments.

"**I found out that the Brotherhood is bringing in new mutants to be part of an experiment." Bart said.**

"**What kind?" asked Clark? **

"**All of heard, from the professors over there, is that they're trying to find a Phantom to put in the mutant to see if it's the perfect weapon." **

"**What's a Phantom?" asked Oliver. **

"**I'll fill you in later." Finished Clark. **

"**Hey Boy Scout where are you going?" asked Oliver. **

"**To go to see Chloe." Answered Clark. **

"**Stay here and warm-up with us." Bart said. **

"**I dunno." **

"**Come on, no one is going to find that you're a mutant. By the way, why are we not telling them that you have powers?" Asked Bart. **

"**It's complicated." Answered Clark. **

_**Meanwhile in the lab…**_

Beast was looking at Chloe's blood and…

"**That's impossible."**

He turned to see Chloe.

"**You are a special and weird mutant." **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In the Danger Room, Clark, Bart, and Oliver were running around trying to not get hit by the laser beam. But since Bart and Clark run faster than Oliver does, it was a little funny that he had to keep dodging and running like a dog. When they were done with the exercise, Oliver bent down, put his hands on his knee, and started breathing heavily while Clark and Bart started laughing.

"**I bet that Clark can be against a huge robot in less than 3 minutes." Bart said. **

"**5 bucks that Clark can do it less than 3 minutes." Oliver suggested.**

"**No! I'm not a toy." Clark said. **

"**Come on, Kent." **

**Clark sighed, "Fine." **

"**Huge Robot it is." Smiled Bart,**

"**How huge?" asked Clark?**

"**Her blood is unusual. Before it was regular but now it's…different as if someone else's blood was combined with hers." Beast told all the adults in the lab. **

"**So is she a mutant or one of those meteor people?" asked Logan. **

"**I dunno. I'm checking the green meteor rock right now." **

Then they heard a groan in the room. It was Chloe; it looks like she was waking up. Logan walked towards Chloe and put his hand on hers. Chloe opened her eyes and saw a blur in front of her.

"**Hey Chloe." Logan said smiling. **

"**Clark…..." she said smiling**. Then fell back to asleep.

Logan's eyes widened and looked at the other mutants a little confused. Then Logan said that he was going to tell Clark and Oliver that blondie woke up. As Logan entered the Danger Room, he saw Clark trying to fight against a huge robot.

"_**What does this kid have, that I don't?" Logan thought. "Oh geez, why am I becoming jealous of a 21 year old kid?" **_He started picturing the red goddess but couldn't, when he sees Jean in his mind it turns into the young Chloe.

Then all of a sudden, Logan saw Clark in front of the robot and disappeared into thin air when it attacked in a blink of an eye. When the robot's arm was about to punch the tiny man in front of him, Clark caught it like a beach ball. And started spinning around, still holding onto the robot's arm, and then threw against the metal wall. Logan heard Bart's voice saying that he won the bet it was only in 1 minute.

"**Who is this kid?" Logan whispered. **

Logan was about to yell out but saw Clark vanished in a blink of an eye. While Bart and Oliver shook their heads. Logan was starting to get confuse with this farm boy.

"_**Logan, Clark is already in the lab with Chloe." Charles said in Logan's mind. **_

"_**How the hell-?" Logan thought as he left. **_

When he came inside, he found Clark holding Chloe's hand and that she was awake smiling at her best friend. Logan wanted to punch that kid so hard.

"**Chloe, do you remember what happened?" asked Clark. **

"**The last thing I remember, I was in my room talking to you guys and then I found myself in a hall and-"**

"**It's okay Chloe. We'll found out what's wrong with you. Don't worry." Oliver smiled at the young woman. **

"**Then you can tell me what I miss?" asked Chloe. **

**Clark laughed, "I'll fill you in later." **

As Chloe was getting up, she felt a little light-headed and was about to drop to the ground until Logan managed to catch her in time. Chloe looked up at saw Logan's face smiling at her. Chloe couldn't help but smile and didn't know hoe handsome Logan is. Clark looked at the two and cleared his throat loud and the two broke apart.

"**Come on, Chloe I'll help you get to your room." Bart said smiling childish. **

"**In your dreams. Chloe started to laugh, "But you can help me walk, Bart." **

Bart started to smile as he grabbed Chloe's arm and lead her to the halls. Oliver and Clark started to leave also.

"**Logan is you okay? It looks like you have something on your mind?" asked Storm. **

"**Yeah, Chloe Sullivan." Chuckled Scott. **

"**Watch it there, four-eyes." Logan said firmly. "I did find something about Kent." **

"**Well, what did you find?" asked Beast. **

"**The kid is invisible." Logan said. **

Then he told them what he saw in the Danger Room and Professor Xavier was starting to get interested in the young farm boy.

"**This boy sounds very strong and fast." Said the Professor. **

"**I did what!" yelled Chloe. **

"**Relax Chloe. You didn't hurt anybody but scare us." Oliver said after telling Chloe what happened to her. **

"**I don't understand." Chloe sighed. **

"**Clark what's wrong?" asked Bart.**

_**Someone is here, Clark thought. **_

All of a sudden, Clark x-rayed vision outside the garden and saw someone holding a meteor-rock in his hand. Clark super-speed to see whom it was, he thought it was Beast it wasn't. Instead, Clark saw a man in jeans wearing tennis shoes and a plain blue shirt with black hair and blue eyes.

"**Who are you?" asked Clark. **

"**Hello Kal-el. I've been waiting for this moment for 21 years." Said the stranger. **

"**Who are you?" Clark asked more firmly. **

"**Let's just say, an old enemy of your father." He said. **

"**What's going on here?" asked a voice. It was Scott walking towards them. **

"**Who's this?" asked Scott. **

"**An enemy." Clark answered. **

"**Clark? What's going on?" asked Chloe. **

When the new man saw Chloe, he smiled. And super-speed to her, as he grabbed her neck with his cold hands.

"**Let her go!" yelled Clark. **

"**Always cared about the person you love. So much like your father when he was trying to protect your mother when I tried to kill her." He said. **

"**Clark…" Chloe whispered** as she felt the foe touched her waist.

"**Let her go!" Clark yelled again. **

"**I don't think so…Kal-el." He then disappeared along with Chloe. **

"**No!" Clark yelled. "Chloe…"**

"**We got to found out where she went." Clark said as his was passing the office room. **

"**I think I know where to find here." Said Oliver and Professor Xavier at the same time. **

They looked at each other. The Professor nodded so Ollie went first.

"**While you were fighting against that thunder girl, I put a tracking device on Chloe's bracelet. We might be able to find out where she is now. Mr. Xavier do you mind if I use your computer?" asked Ollie. **

"**No. Please." He answered. **

After the typing, Oliver looked a little surprised and shocked of the answer he got.

"**Looks like Chloe and our new little friend are at the Artic." Said Oliver. **

"**The Artic?" questioned Logan. **

"**Yeah but something isn't right." Oliver answered. **

"**Maybe me and Clark will-Clark?" **

They all notice that Clark wasn't in the room. Oliver sighed and told them he will be right back. By the time, Oliver got outside the mansion he made a call.

"**Impulse, speed over to Metropolis and get Cyborg and Aquaman and tell them to get ready. We're going to need a jet and some warm clothing." Ollie said. **

_**Meanwhile in the Artic…**_

Chloe was thrown into the cold ground all scared. She had a little blood on her head; she noticed that she was inside the fortress. The last time she was in here, she **found Clark weak and Dr. Fine was trying to free Zod. **

"**What do you want with me?" asked Chloe. **

"**You don't think I know who you really are?" he said. **

"**What?" Chloe asked confused. **

"**That necklace it used to belong to Lara. I know you're in that body and mind, Lara. You can't hide in there forever." **

A purple aura was surrounding Chloe's body and by the time, it was gone. A young woman in her late 20's with black hair was wearing a light blue dress but her eyes were closed.

"**Hello Queen Lara." Said the foe. **

Her eyes opened and it showed that she had blue eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Clark heard that Chloe was in the Artic, he knew that his foe was taking her to the fortress. _**But why was he taking Chloe to the fortress? He must be from the Phantom Zone! Clark thought**_. He was getting tired of these Phantoms coming to Smallville and trying to kill him. Since Jor-el sent them to the Phantom, he was getting more upset that the Phantoms were kidnap or trying to kill the people he loves and cares about for example; Chloe Sullivan. Clark found himself looking at the crystal fortress. He thought he would never go in there since Raya's death.

"**Where the hell did those three went?" roared Logan as he was looking for Bart, Clark, and Oliver. **

"**Did you have to yell, Logan?" asked Storm. **

"**Yeah got a problem with that, Storm?" asked Logan. **

"**Don't Wolverine. I'm not in the mood. The Professor found Clark in the Artic and Oliver is with Bart, A.C, and Victor in a jet to the Artic." Storm said. **

"**How the hell did they get to-" **

"**There's no time for girl-girly talk Logan. Come on, X-men go to the Jet." Scott said. **

"**I swear I'm going to hurt that four-eye." Logan said **

When they all went inside the Jet, Logan saw Rogue, Bobby, John, and Kitty sitting in their seats waiting for Logan to get ready to save the young blonde.

"**Your majesty, you haven't changed a bit for past 21 years." Chuckled the paled man. **

"**Don't get start with me, **_**Evan.**_** What do you want with me? I thought you wanted my son." Lara said as she sat down. **

"**I do but I thought I could use his little girlfriend to lure him." **

"**Chloe is **_**not**_** is girlfriend. She's a girl but yes she is his friend." Lara answered. **

"**The reason I brought both of you here is because I did power in the crystal that your husband made 21 years ago to kill the Phantoms." Evan said. **

"**What?" she said. **

"**You chose Chloe because she has a lot of energy in her and is very powerful." **

"**Leave her out of this. You want me, and you and I know it."**

**Evan scoffed, "Please."**

"**You know I'm right. You were jealous about me marrying your best friend."**

"**Yeah right." Evan scoffed again. **

"**I fell in love with Jor-El. He was kind-hearted, handsome, and smart. You only thought he was your enemy because he stole me. You broke his heart, you both grew up together and you…..he was going to make you godfather of our son! You tried to kill me when I was still pregnant of Kal-El and he had no choice of sending you to the Phantom Zone." Yelled Lara. **

"**I bet he didn't fell bad about it at all." **

"**Yes he did. He would even look at me for a week. He thought best for his people and his family. You were his enemy! I am glad he sent you to the Phantom Zone because you were going to kill my unborn son." She said nearly to tears. **

"**We trusted you." She whispered. **Evan turned around, not caring, and walked away. Then…

"**WE TRUSTED YOU!" Lara yelled and tears dripped down her beautiful face. **

Evan turned around and saw the woman he once loves, bursting into tears. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to kill her but he also didn't want to hurt his best friend. But he was hurt and he wished he could tell her that too. Evan then noticed that Lara's form was changing. He saw her then Chloe then her again.

"**I'm sorry….my love." He whispered as he left to leave her in peace. **

"**Chloe!" yelled a voice. **

Clark entered the fortress and couldn't hear Chloe's whisper. He then heard sobs thanks to his super-hearing and used his x-ray vision. He saw a woman crying and the man who kidnap Chloe! Clark ran over there and didn't see Chloe but saw a young woman with black hair and blue eyes crying.

"**What have you done with Chloe?" asked Clark facing Evan. **

"**Why don't you ask her yourself?" Evan said. **

"**Clark." Whispered Chloe's voice. **Clark turned around but didn't see Chloe anywhere.

"**I don't have time with games! Where's Chloe!" roared Clark. **

"**Clark….Clark, I'm right here." Said Chloe's again**.

Still Clark couldn't see Chloe. Lara looked up at Clark and Clark felt as though he knew her for some weird reason. However, her eyes began to change to blue to green. Clark kept staring at the young strange woman and felt that Chloe was in here. Clark whispered Chloe's name and the woman smiled.

"**Chloe is alright, Kal-El." Said the woman. **

"**How do you know that name?" asked Clark.**

"**Because I gave you that name when you were born….my son." **

Clark backed away as his eyes widen.

"**You're my mother?" Clark said. **

"**Yes and my name is Lara. Don't worry about your friend; she has a strong mind that Chloe." Lara smiled. **

"**I want to see Chloe." Clark said firmly. **

Lara was hurt by his words after telling her own son that she is his real mom. All he says is that he wants to his ex-girlfriend.

"**I understand." She whispered. **

The purple aura returned and Clark saw Chloe's beautiful face again.

"**Clark…" Chloe whispered and was about to fall until Clark caught her. **

"**Chloe everything is going to be okay, I promise." **

"**Clark your mom…she wants to help….you." Chloe whispered before she fell asleep. **

"**Special girl you got there, Kal-El. Maybe I should keep her since your father stole the woman I love." Evan said. **

"**Leave Chloe alone!"**

* * *

I need some help. I need to figure out how the fight with Clark and Evan should go and about Logan, Ollie, Clark relationships with Chloe should go. Write to me please! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**Why should I leave her alone? Huh? Give me one good reason. You see Jor-El stole my woman!" yelled Evan. **

"**I dunno what Jor-El did to you but leave Chloe alone." Clark said. **

**Evan sneered, "Yeah right." **

Evan lifts his hand up as Chloe's body was lifted by Evan. Chloe was in Evan's arms this time and Clark was mad. Evan touched Chloe's face and noticed Kal-El getting mad. All Evan thought was revenge and never thought of doing this. Evan pulled a knife out of his back pocket and lifted it up, so his ex-friend's son can see this. He pulled down Chloe to the ground and both hands were holding the knife.

"**No!" yelled Clark. **

A red flash hit Evan's knife. Clark saw the X-men wearing their uniforms and with Professor Xavier. But Clark also noticed how cold they were, Clark couldn't help but laugh.

"**It's about time, you know." Clark said. **

"**Yeah whatever kid." Logan said as he picked the sleeping Chloe up. **

"**You think I'm done? I'm just getting started," said Evan**

He smashed his hands together and energy hit the fortress, which drove Clark all the way to the back. Storm's eyes turned to white and a gust of wind was blowing really hard trying to move Evan. But she couldn't, while Storm was doing this; Iceman tried to throw some ice at him but didn't work. Evan started to laugh, grabbed another knife from his pocket, and threw it at the Professor.

Clark speed over there and block the attack. The knife was broke into million pieces. Clark turned around and saw shocked faces on the X-men. But Clark didn't care, he super-speed over there, and pulled Evan's shirt and pushed him against a wall. By the time, he got up Clark noticed that he had no starch on him. Clark knew that was going to be long fight.

Evan picked up a huge ice rock and threw it at Kal-El but Clark caught it like beach volleyball. Clark put down, ran towards at Evan, and tackled him like Clark used to do in football. Meanwhile, Chloe woke up and saw the X-men watching the fight between Clark and Evan. Chloe rolled her eyes and saw a green meteor-rock in Beast's pocket. Chloe smile as she saw Evan and Clark struggle in their fight. Unexpectedly, Evan punches Clark in the face and Clark fell down to the ground.

"**You think you can beat me, Kal-El." Laughed Evan. "You wished you ever fought me, I'm going to crush you just like I wished I did to your father." **

"**What if I beat me you?" asked a girl's voice. **

Evan turned around and saw Chloe holding a green meteor-rock in her hands. Beast saw this and checked his pocket. _**That girl is pretty sneaky, Beast thought.**_ While Evan was getting weaker, Chloe forgot that Clark was also weakened by this. Chloe punched Evan in the face, as he lay unconscious. Chloe threw the illness away as she approached to Clark.

"**You okay?" asked Chloe. **

"**You chose a perfect timing haven't you?" asked Clark. **

"**Maybe." Chloe smiled. **

"**Uhhhh." Evan moaned. **

Clark was about to punch him but Logan beat him to hit. They arrived at the mansion and Chloe lay on her bed, she missed this bed. Chloe opened her eyes and saw Clark leaning against the door waiting for answers. Chloe moaned and got up.

"**Okay Clark what are your questions?" asked Chloe. **

"**Why didn't you tell me?" asked Clark. **

"**Tell you what?" Chloe asked confused.**

"**That my biological mom was using you." Clark answered. **

"**Clark….I saw your mom's spirit last week. She kept telling me that I have to save you or help you. I didn't know why she chose me but her spirit is in my body. And after hearing her conservation with our new foe, she is trying to help you and you reject her." Chloe said. **

"**Chloe-**

"**No Clark! She is your mom!" interrupted Chloe**

"**No she's not! Martha Kent is my mom, no one else. You understand me, Chloe." Clark said getting irate by the second. **

"**You know what fine but I hope you know that your **_**non**_**-biological mom is crying right now. I can sense it and feel it. I hope you're happy Clark Kent." Chloe said as she left the room. **

Clark sighed as he looked down the floor. Chloe was walking so fast that she didn't realize that bumped into someone.

"**Oh sorry." Chloe apologize. "Oliver." **

"**Hey Chloe, how you feeling?" asked Oliver. **

Chloe and Oliver went inside the kitchen eating ice cream talking about what about with Evan and Clark.

"**Now Professor Xavier and Beast is doing some tests on him." Chloe said. **

"**You know, me and the team were going to rescue you but you know Clark, flies solo." Oliver said. **

**Chloe laughed, "Yeah but that would be weird if Clark flies. I mean, he's afraid of heights."**

Oliver laughed along with Chloe. Oliver hasn't laughed this hard since he was dating Lois. Lois always made him laugh with his sarcasm but with Chloe, it was different. Plus, he always felt all bright and happy when he sees Chloe's stunning smile. Oliver started to get up and lean against the wall.

"**You know, how things with Jimmy?" asked Oliver. **

"**Well he left for his job but I think he can be wonderful photographer. But…." Chloe drifted off. **

"**You're not happy?" inquire Oliver. **

"**No I'm happy with Jimmy. It's just whenever I hang out with Clark, he thinks I still have feelings for him. And how would I tell Jimmy that I'm a mutant or a meteor-freak or whatever I am." Chloe said. **

Chloe started to play with her melted ice cream and felt Oliver's eyes on her. She turned to look at him and saw his brown eyes sparkling down at her. Oliver walked towards Chloe touched her strawberry lips with his index finger. Oliver's heart was beating faster, so was Chloe's. He leaned down to kiss her but someone came in.

"**Charles what's to see both of you?" Said Logan. **

"**Right." Mumbled Oliver. **

Chloe got up from her chair and ran out of the room. Logan and Oliver stared at each other until Oliver walked past him. When Oliver entered the room, he saw the rest of the "Justice" team inside sitting down looking well, like they got caught.

"**What's going on?" asked Oliver. **

"**Why don't you tell us….Green Arrow?" said Storm.**

"_**Dawn it!" **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"**So you're the Justice Team? Scott and Storm found these three sneaking back into their rooms. However, they were wearing disguise and fake deep voices." Charles said. **

"**Look I can explain." Oliver said. "We're super-heroes just like your team but we hide in disguises so nobody can find out who we are." **

"**Or find out that a billionaire is a mutant." Logan said. **

"That's not true!" Oliver yelled, "Look I'm sorry but we help people especially those who are part of 33.1"

"**33.1" question Professor Xavier. **

"**Um boss, they don't know anything about 33.1," said Bart.**

"**Thank you, Bart." Oliver said. **

Oliver began to tell them about 33.1 and Lex Luthor. Professor Xavier nodded and looked worried about Lex doing experiments on mutants.

"**You don't think he knows anything about the school or anything about the students?" asked Storm.**

"**No but um…. Chloe Lex did an experiment on you a few weeks ago."**

"**Lex did what!" cry Chloe. "Why would he do this to me? I mean, I am his wife's best friend and I was their maid of honor! That son of-**

"**Chloe! Will you relax? All he did was checking your blood not your powers." Victor said. **

"**Anyways, I guess you have to know our codenames, right?" Oliver said. **

"**Yep." Scott answered. **

"**I'm Green Arrow, A.C is Aquaman, Victor is Cyborg, Bart is Impulse, Clark is Boy Scout, and Chloe is Watchtowers."**

"**Impulse?" questioned Charles. **

"**They thought of it cuz they way he acts. But I think the name, "Flash" works." Chloe said. **

"**Flash…I'll have to think about that name for Bart, Watchtower." Oliver said. **

"**What are you guys going to do with Evan?" asked Clark. **

"**Nothing just keeps in the cell for a while until he answers our questions." Cyclops answered. **

"**Can I visit him?" asked Chloe. **

"**Tomorrow, he is sleeping right now. How are you feeling, Miss. Sullivan?" Asked Xavier. **

"**I feel-**_**Chloe started to hear tears in her mind and saw Clark's mom crying**_**, "I feel a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. See ya in the morning." Chloe answered.**

As she closed the door behind her, she felt uneasy about her and Clark's mom sharing the same body. As Chloe was walking back, she kept hearing Lara saying _"Isn't he happy to see me?" "Isn't he glad to see his real mom?"_ Chloe started to get annoyed with this.

**"_Look your majesty, Clark isn't too happy knowing that his mom was alive and-_ **

**"_I'm not alive! My spirit is, but if I'm in your body, it does mean I feel again. But I don't blame him for hating me…. I mean, Jor-El and I had to do what's best for our son. Jor-El didn't know what else to do with him except he thought of the Kents' I just wanted my only child to be safe from Zod." Lara said. _**

"_**I'm sorry but can you do me a favor. Stop crying like a little baby. I'm getting an huge headache." Chloe asked. **_

"_**I'll try."**_

_**Chloe sighed, "Thank you." **_

'_**However, I think we do need to visit Evan, just for a little while." Lara said.**_

"_**I like the way you think." Chloe laughed. **_

_Meanwhile in the Professor Xavier's office…._

"**What did Lex's men find in Chloe?" asked Clark. **

"**Sullivan, is a something." A.C said **

"**Thanks for being specific, water boy." Cyclops said.**

"**What I'm guessing is that Chloe is a type 5?" asked Victor.**

"**What's a type 5?" asked Oliver. **

"**It's a level on how powerful a mutant is. Type 5 is the highest." Xavier answered. **

"**So she's in your level?" asked Oliver. **

**Professor Xavier nodded. "I need to know what kind of powers she has before she finds out on her own." **

"**How?" asked Clark. **

"**Leave that up to me." Xavier said.**

**_Down in the lab_**

Chloe (and Lara) were walking down to the lab to visit their little friend. The two girls saw Evan tied up like a crazy person in his own cell. While, Beast was taking a little nap. Chloe opened the cell door and entered trying not to wake the Beast up from his beauty sleep. Evan saw her and groaned.

"**What do you want, human?" asked Evan. **

"**I have no idea. Lara wanted to come down here so I'll let her do the bad cop talk."**

Chloe changed into Lara as Lara smiled at Evan.

"**I was so angry that you were going to kill my son and yet you thought that because he is my son. That he will side with you?" Lara said in anger. **

"**You thought wrong. I wanted to kill him because his blood is Jor-El's blood."**

"**And mine. You still don't get it do you? Jor-El will always be my husband no matter what just like he will always be your best friend." **

"**Get out…." Evan whispered. **

"**No." Lara answered. **

**Evan sighed, "I said GET OUT!" **

_**SLAP!!!!!**_

There was a big red mark on Evan's pale face. Evan looked up as he saw Lara's eyes full of anger and hurt. She then punches him right in the face as he fell to the ground. He tried to move back right up, but Lara did that for him. She picked him up like a jacket and swung him at the wall. Evan started to cough up blood out of his mouth.

"**You're lucky I'm tied up, Lara. Or else-**

"**Or else what? You'll kill me! Just like you almost did to me 21 years ago." Lara said. **

Lara sighed as she changed form again. Chloe appeared and looked down at her hands and found blood on them. Chloe wiped them on her dirty pants.

"**You know, just because you still love her doesn't mean, that you can torture her or stalk her." Chloe said.**

"**What would you know, human." Evan said in disguise. **

**"First of all, the name is Chloe! Secondly, trust me I had this kind of talk with Kal-El." Chloe answered.**

Chloe turned around but then again, faced Evan and punch him.

**"That's for calling me human, buddy." Chloe chuckled as she left the room.**

As Chloe left the room, Beast opened his eyes as checked the video camera.

**"Chloe! I need to talk to you." Xavier said as he saw her.**

"**Um…sure what's up?" asked Chloe. **

"**I need to check your mind to see if Evan has any connection with you." He answered. **Chloe lay down on a couch as the old man put his hand on her forehead.

Professor Xavier find himself walking again in Chloe's mind, as he was walking he stopped. _He found 2 doors across from each other. Inside the first one was with computers, papers, books, and hearts. But the other one was closed. Charles opened it and found walked inside; he realized that he was inside a palace. He walked around and noticed that nobody could see him. Charles then saw a young couple; a young woman with black hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue dress was holding her husband's hand. He looked just like Clark!_

**_"This two must be Clark's biological parents." Xavier thought. _**

"_**Jor-El, I have excited news." **_

"_**What is it, Lara?" he asked. **_

"_**I'm pregnant." The woman answered. **_

"_**What? A baby…. I'm going to be a father." He yelled.**_

_He picked up his wife and danced around with her until he stopped. They were both laughing so hard. _

"_**A little baby in you with a lot me and you in him." He smiled. **_

"_**Yes. We're going to be parents." Lara laughed. **_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

_They both kissed until the picture faded away into the darkness. _

**"**_**Those names are little unusual." Xavier thought.** _

_They darkness faded away as Charles found himself in a nursery. He saw Clark's mom, but bigger, putting toys in the baby's carriage. Professor Xavier couldn't help but smile because he knew that the mother was so happy. Lara turned around and gasped. _

"_**Evan, you sacred me." Lara said. **_

"_**I'm sorry, Lara. I remembered you used to slap when we were teens. How are you and the baby?" Evan asked.**_

_Evan looked a lot younger, but his face wasn't pale but normal. He didn't look sad or evil but happy. _

"_**I'm fine. Are you here to see Jor-El?" asked Lara. **_

"_**No. I'm here to see you."**_

"_**What for?" she asked. **_

_**Evan put his head down, "Forgive me." Evan whispered. **_

"_**What?" she asked again.**_

_Evan looked back up and both of hands grabbed Lara's neck. Lara was trying to grab something to hit Evan but couldn't. Charles ran towards them and tried to punch Evan but instead his fist went through his body. He didn't existed. _

**"_Please….don't.." Lara whispered. _**

_All of a sudden, someone grabbed Evan's shirt and pulled him off of Lara. It was her husband. _

"_**Lara are you okay?" asked Jor-El. **_

"_**Yes, Evan…he…tried….to hurt….me and the baby." She coughed**_

"_**Evan! How could you?" Jor-El asked. **_

"_**I HAD TO!" Evan yelled. **_

"_**Lara run." She did as she was told.**_

"_**You stole everything from me and I was going to steal the life out of your son's."**_

"_**Evan please doesn't make me do it." Jor-El whispered. **_

"_**You knew I feel in love with Lara but you stole her from me!"**_

"_**I didn't steal you from her! I also fell in love with her. Besides, if I didn't I was supposed to marry her anyways. My father wanted me too." **_

"_**You just wanted your life to be perfect. Well, let's see what happens if your father knew about your little trip to Earth. And knew that you fell in love with a human!"**_

"_**Evan….." Jor-El whispered as he pulled out something shiny out of his pocket. **_

"_**I hate you Jor-El! Or should I say "Joe"?"**_

_Then all of a sudden, the young reflection of Clark, pulled out a crystal hexagon and it was shining onto Evan until Evan's body was sucked into it. Then it disappeared. Jor-El fell down to the ground onto his knees, smashed the wooden floor, and cry. Lara came in and walked towards her hurt husband. _

**"_Why? Of all people, why him?" cried Jor-El. _**

**"_You had to do it. It was hard but you had to do it, my love. For the baby, you're people, and us."_**

**"_If our son ever goes to Earth, I want Hiram's son to watch Kal-El."_**

The picture faded as the Professor's eyes opened and found he back in the mansion across from Chloe's body. Chloe was asleep and he hoped she wouldn't remember what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Professor wheeled himself back to his office and decided that he needs to think for a while and have no distractions today.

"**Hey fur-ball, what happened with Evan?" asked Logan. **

"**I think you and the Justice Team should watch this." Beast said.**

"**What is it?" asked Clark. **

"**It involves with your friend Chloe." **

"_**You know, just because you still love her doesn't mean, that you can torture her or stalk her." Chloe said.**_

"_**What would you know, human." Evan said in disguise. **_

**"**_**First of all, the name is Chloe! Secondly, trust me I had this kind of talk with Kal-El." Chloe answered.** _

_Chloe turned around but then again faced Evan and punches him._

**"_That's for calling me human, buddy." Chloe chuckled as she left the room._**

By the time, the video was done Clark stared at Evan and saw him with dry blood on his face. Chloe and his mom…

"**I was hoping you could tell me who Kal-El is?" asked Beast.  
"We don't know either. Clark?" asked Queen. **

"**I need to see Chloe." Clark said.**

"**Apparently, Miss. Sullivan is sleeping at the moment." A male voice had answered. **

**Professor Xavier arrived. **

"**I need to talk to Mr. Kent for a while. If you mind?" He questioned. **

"**No! Take him." Beast said as he continuing his conservation with the team. **

_**In Professor Xavier's office….**_

"**Clark, I went inside Chloe's mind and found something interesting about your biological parents." **

**Clark raised an eyebrow, "Professor, my parents are Jon and Martha Kent."**

"**That's what you have been telling everyone else. But Evan was really close to your parents, especially your father… Jor-El?" queries Professor Xavier. **

"**How did you-"**

"**I went through Miss. Sullivan's mind and found out that Lara, your biological mother, is sharing her body and mind. Now about your parents…." **

Professor Xavier started telling Clark about what he experienced about his parents. While, Clark was listening carefully being mad, happy, and sad at the same time. He never knew that Jor-El would be happy person, that he cared so much about him and his mother, and that he was Joe.

"**But did you found out what Chloe's powers are?" asked Clark. **

"**I'm afraid I haven't. Since I found out so much information I was afraid that I would hurt Chloe's mind." Xavier answered**

"**Well, thank you…for telling me this." Clark said. **

"**Mr. Kent, I would like to know why you parents names are unusual especially yours." **

"**I'm from the planet called Krypton, it was destroyed 21 years ago which lead it into a meteor-shower and killed many people or turned them into meteor-freaks. My Krypton name is Kal-El but I only hear that name from Krypton's or Phantoms."**

"**Phantoms?" asked the professor. **

"**I'll explain later. But Jor-El put in my spaceship and sent me to Smallville to live with Jonathon Kent, his friend's son."**

"**Hiram Kent." **

"**Yep, so my parents knew about my powers later on and decide not tell me about the truth until my freshman year at Smallville High. The only people besides my parents are Pete, an old friend, and Chloe." Answered Clark. **

"**What about the "Justice" team?" asked Xavier? **

"**They know about my powers but they don't know about me being an alien or being sick from green meteor-rocks or being a rebel with red." **

"**I'm glad you told me Clark. Don't worry, I won't the others they can found out on their own or you could tell them." Charles said. **

"**Thank you." Clark said before he left. **

Clark went inside the living room and found Logan sitting next to sleepy Chloe. He saw Logan touching her blonde hair and her smooth skin. Clark was getting upset with this. Clark opened his mouth but…

"**Logan!" **

"**Green Arrow." **

Oliver walked towards him while Clark was keeping a close eye.

"**Why are you touching Chloe?" asked Oliver. **

"**Why were kissing Chloe?" asked Logan. **

"**Touching? Kissing? What are those two doing to my girlfriend?" Clark thought. **

"**I didn't kiss her! I was about to but I didn't." **

"**Admit it; you have feelings for "Watchtower"." Logan said. **

"**No I don't. You do, you blush whenever she smiles at you." **

"**Look her Queen, I don't but you do." **

"**I don't have feelings for my ex-girlfriend's cousin!" **

"**Guys I'm asleep not deaf." Said a voice. **

They both looked down and found Chloe awake. They both looked at each other and looked back down as they started to blush when she smiled at both of them.

"**Logan can I talk to Ollie for a moment?" she asked. **

"**Sure kid." **

"**You didn't hear what me and Logan were talking about, right?"**

"**What happened in the kitchen?" asked Chloe ignoring his question. **

"**I-I dunno. Look Chloe you make me laugh whenever I'm happy. I laughed more than I was with Lois. I guess it was a moment kind of thing, right?" he asked. **

"**Um….yeah. Of course." Chloe answered. **

"**Someone help me! Please help me!" yelled a voice. **

It sounded like Lisa's.

"**Lisa. Oliver I can hear Lisa's voice." **

"**Do you know where she is?" he asked. **

"**I dunno."**

"**Please help. The pain is killing me here." Lisa said.**

Chloe all of a sudden, found herself in a dark, cold jail cell. Chloe looked around and saw Lisa curled up rocking back and forth.

"**Lisa?" questioned Chloe. **

"**Chloe? Chloe!" Lisa said as she ran towards her hugging her. **

"**I'm so glad to see you. But how did you get here? We have to get out of here!" Lisa said. **

"**Lisa breathes. Why? What's going on here?" asked Chloe. **

"**He's going to make me do something bad."**

"**Like what?" **

"**They want me to like rob a bank and fill new memories of people like make them like mutants." **

"**That you should." Said a voice. **

Chloe turned around and saw Magneto walked in and used his hand as metal tied Chloe against the wall. Chloe couldn't breathe she tried to break free but couldn't.

"**You'll do as I say or else, your little friend will die." **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"**Where's Chloe?" asked Clark. **

"**I dunno. She was right here with me and then I blinked and she was gone." Oliver answered being confused. **

"**What do you mean, you blinked and she wasn't there anymore?" Clark asked.**

"**She told me that she heard her friend's voice, Lisa, and that she was crying for help. My guess is that Chloe is looking for her right now." Oliver answered. **

"**Does Chloe still have that bracelet on her?" asked Clark. **

Oliver was in his room typing on his computer. **"Found her." **

"**How about you and me go while the others stay here to distract the other mutants especially Logan." Oliver asked**

"**You really don't like him, don't you?" asked Clark. **

"**Who doesn't" questioned Oliver as he put on his mask.**

_**In the cell**_

"**Lisa, don't listen to him!" yelled Chloe as she was trying to break free. **

"**I have to, Chloe." Lisa whispered. "I do whatever you say."**

Magneto smiled as he lifted his hand. Chloe was released from that tight grip. Then she saw a big piece of wood as she got up quietly.

"**How about we visit Lex Luthor and erase his memories about the Brotherhood and every mutant in the U.S." asked Magneto. "Then kill him." **

"**Don't think so, bud." Chloe said** as she whacked Magneto to the ground. "Let's **get out of here." Chloe said** as she and Lisa ran.

Chloe and Lisa ran out the cell door and found the exit but it was locked. So they decided to run up to the tower but by the time, they opened the door they noticed that they were at an island. So it's either death or threatens to get killed.

"_**Chloe, can you hear me?" asked a voice. **_

"_**Lara! What are we suppose to do?" Chloe asked.**_

"_**Trust me…." She whispered. **_

**Chloe turned to Lisa, "Lisa do you trust me?" **

"**Yeah."**

"**Close your eyes." **She did, **"Take my hand and-**

"**There they are!" yelled a guard. **

"**JUMP!" yelled Chloe.**

Lisa decided to open her eyes and noticed that they didn't drop to the ocean but were still above it. Lisa turned to see Chloe but didn't see Chloe but saw another woman. They were flying!

"**Where are we going?" asked Lisa a little frightened. **

"**Smallville." Said the woman. **

_**In a jet…..**_

"**Kent looks at this." Green Arrow said. "Looks like Watchtower are at Smallville." **

"**Smallville? How did they get there?" asked Clark. **

"**I dunno but looks like they're going to your house." He answered. **

"**Lisa I want you to not tell anyone these, okay?" said the woman.**

"**Okay." Lisa whimpered. **

Lisa then saw the strange woman be surrounded by a purple aura and by the time it was gone, she saw Chloe. Lisa then fainted. Chloe put Lisa's arm around her shoulder and drag her inside the house hoping Mrs. Kent is still home.

"**Mrs. Kent? Hello, anyone home?" yelled Chloe. **

**The back door opened, "Chloe? Oh my gosh, are you both okay?" **

"**Yeah but Lisa is a little confused at the moment." Chloe said as she put her on a coach. **

"**Tell me everything." Martha said. **

"**Okay." Chloe sighed and began telling the story**.

Chloe started to tell Clark's mom from meeting the X-men to finding Lisa. Martha was surprised about Clark's real mom sharing Chloe's body. But Martha was more worried about Clark being in a place where mutants might know that he is an alien.

"**So how are you feeling Chloe?" asked Martha?**

"**Okay I guess. But I'm still a little shock from flying here." Answered Chloe**

"**You flew?" Martha asked shock. **

"**Yeah well Lara did. She said that all Kryptonions fly." **

"_**Well that's a little weird since Clark can't fly and he's afraid of heights." Martha thought. **_

"**Can I talk to Lara for a moment?" asked Martha. **

Chloe nodded as she changed form. When Martha saw Lara, she couldn't believe how beautiful she looks. It looked like she hadn't aged at all.

"**Hello Martha Kent. I so happy to finally meet you." Lara smiled. **

"**I am too. You almost look like Clark." Martha said. **

"**Thank you. Jor-El chooses a good family for our son. It must be hard for you and your husband knowing that Kal-El will ask about his real parents." **

"**It was but it was harder for you. Not seeing your son grow; his first step, first birthday, his first everything" Martha answered kindly; "I wished Jonathon would be here to see you."**

"**Where is he?" asked Lara. **

"**He dies a few months ago." Martha whispered. **

"**I'm so sorry. I know what's it's like to lose a husband and not see him. But that's number 2 thing we have in common." Lara answered. **

**Martha laughed, "That's true." **

"**Mom?" yelled a male voice. **

Clark entered the kitchen, found 2 of his moms, and wished he hadn't said that word.

"**Um….where's….How is Chloe and Lisa?" asked Clark. **

"**They're both fine. Lisa is just resting." Lara answered. **

"**I think I'll leave you two alone." Martha said. **

"**Kal-El I know it's hard to see me but I waited so long to see you. Look at you, you look almost like you're father." Lara smiled **

"**The name is Clark." Clark said firmly. **

"**I know you're upset but do you honestly think, that you're father would have time for me and him to escape or sent me to the Phantom Zone with Raya."**

"**Raya told me that you wouldn't leave my father side." Clark said. **

"**Because I love your father and my people." Lara reply. **

"**I forgive you….mom." Clark said. **

"**I wanted to hear that such a long time." Lara whimpered as she hugged her son. **

Clark hugged her back and saw Martha smiling at him. She knew that Clark would call her that because she wanted to hear that before she died. But Martha Kent didn't feel mad or jealous, she felt okay.

Lara then felt uneasy all of a sudden. Her form was started to change into Chloe's back and forth. Something was wrong but what? Lara didn't care for now because she was hugging her son again. Lara changed form once again.

"**Clark you can let go of me now." Chloe said. **

"**Sorry Chloe." Clark said. **

"**Where's Oliver and the others?" asked Chloe. **

"**Oliver is waiting in the jet and the rest of team well; they're a distraction back at the mansion. Let's get out of here." Clark said. **

"**Good luck to both of you and be careful." Martha said. **

"**Don't worry, mom." Clark said as he carried Lisa to the jet. **

They arrived back at the mansion but when they entered the living room they found the X-men sitting down waiting for an excuse. Chloe took a deep breathe and told them the whole story.

"**Miss. Sullivan, I would think now is a perfect time to see your powers in the Danger Room." Xavier said.**

"**Okay." **

"**Wait!" Clark said everyone was looking at him, "I'll go with her." **

"**Very well." Professor said as they all went to the Danger Room. **

"_**Chloe I must warn you. My powers are stronger than Kal-El's and your powers are also stronger so I will help you control them." Lara said. **_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**(Chapter 17 will be about Chloe and Clark's powers. And maybe some romance on the way) **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chloe was a little nervous about using her powers and Lara's powers at the same time, not knowing, which one is her real power. Chloe turned to look at Clark and he looked calm. Chloe hated that, why was he always calm when he was about to use his powers? Chloe thought. Chloe changed into the X-men uniform since she didn't want wear her clothes. Clark decided not to wear the uniform; he always uses his clothes when he fights.

"**You both will be working together and Chloe I hope you don't mind but we are going to put in a huge robot in the field for you two to fight against." Xavier said. **

Chloe gulped as she grabbed Clark's arm. Clark starches the back of his head as he blushed. They entered the Danger Room and the room changed into something all metal into something just like Dark Thursday.

"**Begin practice." Xavier said.**

The huge robot approached and Chloe was already scared. It raised it's hand and a blast was about to hit Chloe until Clark went in front of her. It hit the other direction as it hit Clark. Clark turned around…

"**Chloe you can do this. Trust yourself." Clark said.**

Chloe saw the robot raising his arm again.

"**Clark looks out!" yelled Chloe. **

She pushed Clark out of the way as the blast hit her. Chloe was thrown a few meters away as she landed onto the ground. Chloe slowly got up and lifted her whole body up. There wasn't a starch on her at all. _**I guessing that's Lara's power, thought Chloe. **_Another blast was about to hit Chloe again but this time Chloe ran away from it and did a summer-sult.

"**Chloe! I'll distract it while you try to find the "off" button." Clark whispered.**

Chloe was surprised that Lara has the same powers as Clark has. She was getting weird out. Chloe ran behind the robot and jumped rally high to be on top of it. Meanwhile, Clark was super-speeding in front of the robot trying to confuse it.

"_**They're doing really well for beginners." Logan thought. **_

Back in the Danger Room, Chloe was trying to find the "off" button. However, she couldn't and knew that they were in trouble.

"**Clark I can't find it." Whispered Chloe.**

"**Used your X-ray vision." Clark whispered back. **

Chloe did as he said and did found the button. Chloe smashed the robot's back and pulled the button off. As she did, the robot fell down into pieces.

"**That was cool." Chloe smiled** as she was standing on top of it.

Clark helped Chloe down as they both exited the room. As they exit, they found the mutants standing in front of them.

"**That was very impressive. Both of you make a great team." **

"**We do, don't we?" smiled Clark** as he looked down at Chloe, who smiled back.

"**I'm going to go change and visit Lisa." Chloe said. **

"**I'm going to visit Evan." Clark said. **

"**Why?" asked Chloe. **

"**I need to ask him some questions and throw some punches at him too." Clark answered. **

"**You mean, you knew-"**

Chloe laughed as she left. Chloe entered her room and found Lisa still asleep. Chloe chose to wear tennis shoes, blue shorts, and a green top. Then the blondie heard Lisa waking up.

"**Hey how are you feeling?" asked Chloe. **

"**Okay I guess. Sorry if I fainted. I guess I'm still not getting used to seeing other people with abilities just like me." Lisa answered. **

"**Lisa how long have you known that you were a mutant?" query Chloe. **

"**It all started when I was 10, my mom and I were walking home and it was such a beautiful day. Until a burglar insists my mom's pursue but my mom being brave and all said no. He was about to pull the trigger from his gun, but my hands were up and I froze him. I was so scared, but my mom told me I was special and told me not to be afraid. My mom threw the gun away and punched the burglar." Lisa told. **

"**So you managed to save your mom's and your life but what happened then." Chloe said. **

"**My mom told my dad and he was shocked at first but remain calm. My grandma, my mom's mom, took care of me over the summer and taught me how to control my powers. Especially erasing memories. The only time I erased someone's memory, was my parents' when I was late from curfew." Lisa answered. **

"**It's okay, now we're in a place with people just like us. They can help and teach us a lot of different stuff." Chloe said calmly. **

"**When did you figure out that you had your powers?" Lisa asked. **

Chloe thought about it for a minute **"Would seeing ghosts count?" **

_**In the lab…**_

Clark entered Evan's cell, Evan looked up and saw young Kal-El looking angry.

"**Why did you try to kill me and my mother?" asked Clark. **

"**I wanted to hurt your father just like he hurt me." Evan answered. **

"**Is it true that you fell in love with Lara and that you were best friends with Jor-El?" asked Clark again. **

Evan sighed as he looked at Kal-El.

"**I wished I never did. I used to date Lara's best friend, she was perfect for me, and I fell in love with her for so long but that love was gone when I realized that I was in love with Lara the whole time. My heart was blocking the way I felt about Lara. Your girlfriend, Chloe, she told me that you fell in love with her friend." Evan said. **

"**Chloe is not my girlfriend and it's none of your business about my love life." Clark said determinedly. **

"**Let's say that you dated Chloe's friend and realized that you fell in love with the wrong girl. And realized that you were too late and could never tell her how you truly feel about her." Evan said. **

Clark was about to say something but closed his mouth. Clark didn't love Chloe like that, does he? Clark shock that thought out of his head and looked at Evan again.

"**You didn't answer my other question? Were you or were you not Jor-El's best friend?" asked Clark. **

It took Evan a couple of minutes to answer, **"Yes I was." **

"**For how long?" asked Clark? **

"**Since we were little kids. He was the next king while I was the next protector." **

"**That's all I wanted to know." Clark said as he was about to leave.**

"**I never wanted to betray your father, or your mother, or you. Jor-El was about to make me your godfather." Evan whispered. "I just wished I was." **

Clark exited the cell and smiled. Evan apologizes of what he did. Right now, Clark has to think about how he feels about Chloe and have a serious talk with Oliver and Logan.

_**(Beware of Chapter 18. There is some romance and confessions on the way)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Clark searched for Chloe everywhere in this huge mansion but couldn't find her. Then as Clark past her room, he heard laughter inside. Clark opened the door slowly and peeked inside. He found Lisa and Chloe laughing and talking. They were having a great time and Clark was happy to see Chloe smile again after what happened during this whole day. He decided to let them have their fun while he looks for Logan and Oliver.

"**Okay kid, why did you want me and Queen here?" asked Logan. **

"**Because I want to talk to you guys about Chloe." Clark said. **

They both raised their eyebrows.

"**Okay my turn. What?" asked Oliver? **

"**Look I saw you two fighting earlier the day about both of you guys saying that one of you have feelings Chloe." Clark answered. **

"**Oh! Look Kent-**

"**It's okay if you do. I don't care but just a hint, she does have a boyfriend." Clark said as he left the room. **

Oliver and Logan were looking at each other and then they both left in different directions.

_**In Chloe's room…**_

**Chloe laughed, "I'm gonna go and get some ice cream. You want some?" **

"**Sure we can talk about old boyfriends and how bad a kisser they were." **

Chloe laughed, "That would not be a problem."

Chloe entered the kitchen grabbing the ice cream and 2 blue cups. She put them on the counter and turn around to get the spoons. When she spins around, she gasped as she dropped her spoons.

"**Oliver is you trying to give me a heart attack?" Chloe said as she picked the spoons back up. **

"**Sorry, I was getting thirsty." He said as he lifted up his beer. **

Chloe looked at the bottles next to him, they was about 4 of them.

"**You're drunk." Chloe chuckled. **

Oliver got up and moved closer to Chloe

"**You know Chloe I never realized how gorgeous you look." He said.**

"**You're drunk." Chloe repeated. **

"**I have been thinking about what Clark said like what, an hour ago? Maybe I do or don't, I think?" Oliver questioned himself. **

"**What did Clark say?" asked Chloe. **

"**Saying that Logan and I have feelings for you and it got me thinking what if I do?" Oliver said slurring. **

"**You're drunk." Chloe said steadily. **

She took a step back and filled the ice cream in both of the cups. Meanwhile, Logan went into Chloe's room and found Lisa waiting. She told him that Chloe was in the kitchen getting some ice cream. Logan left, he wanted to talk to her about something important.

"**When I first met you, I thought you were some stupid blonde but when I found out that you're name was Chloe I realized that you're journalist Clark told me about. I like hot, smart women." Ollie said leaning. **

"**You're drunk." Chloe repeated. "And I'm going." **

Oliver grabbed Chloe's arm and swing her into his lips. They kissed passionately. Logan walked in and saw the two blondes kissing. Logan felt mad and sad; he felt all of that anger steaming in his brain. And on the other side, Clark Kent saw them kissing also and super-speed away. Chloe broke the kiss first.

"**Oliver what do you think you're doing?" yelled Chloe. **

"**I'm kissing the girl I love." Oliver said. **

"**Love? I thought you just have a little crush on me." Chloe gasped.**

Logan left the room upset.

"**I-I dunno. You're driving me crazy, Chloe Sullivan. I can't stop thinking about that night when I nearly kiss you. I tried to get you out of my head, trying think of Lois but no! You pop up." Ollie said. **

"**You're drunk." Chloe whispered as she shook her head. **

"**Chloe." Oliver said as he tried to grab her hand**.

Chloe grabbed the cups and left the kitchen. She walked inside her room.

"**Hey what took you so long?" asked Lisa. "Chloe what's wrong?" **

**Chloe started to burst into tears, "I'm in trouble, Lisa." **

Chloe told her what happened in the kitchen.

"**Hey everything will be okay. Ollie will forget about it the next day."**

"**Yeah but I won't. I kissed another guy, and I have a boyfriend." Chloe said.**

"**Have some ice cream and I'll leave you alone to think." Lisa said. **

As Lisa left, Chloe took out a picture of her and Jimmy kissing before he left for his job. But when she looked at picture, she sees Jimmy into Oliver. Chloe put the picture away and rest her head down.

_**KNOCK!!!**_

"**Come in." Chloe sighed. **

Chloe turned around and saw Logan walked in. Chloe then remembered Oliver saying that he and Logan might have feelings for her. Chloe felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"**What's up, Logan?" asked Chloe. **

"**I need to talk to you." Logan said steadily. "Chloe, I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever I think about Jean, I see you smiling at me. When I look at the stars, I try to forget about you. But I can't. I like you, Chloe Sullivan." **

"**Logan, I…." Chloe whispered. "I dunno what to say." **

Logan pulled Chloe into a hot, romantic kiss. Chloe started to kiss him back and heard Lara's voice telling her to stop immediately. Chloe broke the kiss and looked up at Logan's hazel eyes; he looked like he was happy because he finally got that feeling off his chest.

"**I need to be alone right now. If you don't mind?" Chloe asked. **

"**Sure." Logan said as he left the room. **

Chloe sighed heavily as she dropped herself on top of her bed. She closed her eyes but saw herself kissing Ollie and Logan. _**This is going to be a long night, Chloe thought. **_

"**So who are you going to chose?" asked Lara. **

Lara's body appeared wrapping her arms.

"**Who?" asked Chloe? **

"**Jimmy, Logan, Oliver, or Clark." Lara answered. **

"**Clark! Why Clark? He hasn't kissed me and he doesn't have feelings for me. He has feelings for Lana." **

"**Yes but you loved him since high school but you were trying to cover up those feelings when you started dating Jimmy and even he thought that you still have feelings for my son." Lara answered. **

"**What am I suppose to do? Roll a dice and chose one of them?" Chloe asked. **

"**You must listen to your heart and think of which man loves you and who you wanna be with the rest of your life." Lara answered before she vanished. **

"_**This is gonna to be a long night." Chloe thought. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, Chloe Sullivan decided not to leave her room because of the weirdness last night. She hadn't slept that much last night, she was thinking of what Lara said, whom does she choose? Jimmy? Jimmy is a great guy and treats Chloe really well but how does she tell him she's a mutant? Logan, is an aggressive guy and handsome, and the way he kissed Chloe. Oliver Queen, the billionaire aka, her cousin's ex-boyfriend. Lois fell in love with him and he left her heartbroken because he couldn't tell her the truth. But…he said he love Chloe and showed it to her in a passionate kiss. Clark…..what about Clark? Chloe did fell in love with Clark Kent during high school but even if she did choose Clark, would he ever forget about how feels for Lana? Chloe put her face in her pillow and screamed.

"**Chloe?" knocked Lisa. "Chloe, I know it's going to be awkward for you being in the same place with all of those guys drooling over you but you need coffee and I know you love coffee more than I do." **

Chloe sighed as she got off the bed and took a nice, long shower. She came out wearing dark jeans and a black top. As she entered the kitchen, all she saw was Jean and Storm drinking their coffee.

"**It's about time you came." Storm said smiling at the young reporter.**

"**Had trouble sleeping last night?" asked Jean. **

"**Yep. And I think coffee can fix that." Chloe smiled. **

Chloe took a sip of her coffee and decided that she needed some bread so as she turned around she bump into a young hottie.

"**Oliver? I'm so sorry." Chloe said not keeping eye contact with him, **

"**It's okay Chloe but can you please stop yelling." He said. **

Chloe looked confused as she looked up at Queen and saw him wearing dark sunglasses. Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"**Someone had too many drinks last night." Storm said. **

"**Yeah, too many. But did I kiss anyone last night?" he asked as he sat down on a stool. **

"**I don't think so. Why?" asked Storm getting worried. **

"**Because I feel as though, I kissed someone….a wonderful kisser too." **

Chloe started to blush luckily Storm didn't see and Jean or did they? Jean poured Oliver some coffee, so the other students don't have to notice. While Chloe was drinking, her coffee she felt as though Oliver's eyes were on her. She didn't want to look at him after what happened last night had to.

"**What?" asked Chloe?**

"**Sorry, it's just that I had a dream about you." Oliver said. **

"**What kind of dream?" Chloe asked looking at Ollie's brown eyes. **

"**Um….we was…kissing." Oliver mumbled the last word. **

"**You two were doing what?" asked Storm. **

Clark came inside and took a bite of a muffin.

"**Kissing." Oliver answered. **

"**Who was kissing?" asked Clark eating his muffin. **

"**Oliver and Chloe." Answered Jean smiling. **

Clark started to choke on his muffin and looked at Oliver.

"**It wasn't real! It was only a dream." Oliver answered. **

"**I'm going to the Danger Room with Lisa. See ya!" yelled Chloe. **

"**Would you stop the yelling, Chloe Sullivan?" Oliver said in a mad voice. **

"**Whatever." **

As Chloe entered the Danger Room, she found Lisa wearing Chloe's clothes; sweat pants and a t-shirt. She was waiting for Chloe to come.

"**You ready?" asked Chloe. **

"**Yep, but um….what do you want to do?" asked Lisa. **

"**How about the same exercise Clark and I did?" Chloe asked. **

"**Which is?"**

"**A huge robot." Chloe answered smiling. **

Then the scene turned back into Dark Thursday. Then a laser blast nearly hit the two as they were walking around looking, Then Chloe pushed Lisa aside as the robot was about to punch the ground. Chloe decided to distract the robot as she started use heat vision at the metal robot. They it started to use it's laser vision at her.

"**Lisa, try to use your "freeze" powers." Chloe yelled while running. **

Lisa took a deep breathe as she used both of her hands at the robot. The robot froze when it was about to step on Chloe. Lisa was shocked that her powers worked after all of these years of not using them. Chloe got off the ground and walked towards Lisa as she patted her back saying a good job to her.

"**How long does it stay like that?" asked Chloe?**

"**I dunno." Lisa answered **

Chloe then started that the robot was un-frozen and was behind Lisa. She saw it's laser arm lifting to her.

"**Look out!" yelled Chloe** as she drove her body in front of Lisa's.

Lisa opened her eyes and saw that Chloe's body was in front of her. Chloe's back was facing hers that was Lisa then noticed something unexpected. There was a force shield around the two girls. Chloe was protecting them both. All of a sudden, all of that force was turning into a clear bubble and Chloe grunted as it hit the robot turning it into little metal pieces. Chloe fell down to the ground breathing heavily.

"**Chloe, are you okay?" asked Lisa while approaching her friend. **

Suddenly, Chloe's form changed it Lara's then to Chloe then Lara then Chloe. Meanwhile that, Chloe was grunting in pain.

"**Help….me!" yelled Chloe, as she was changing form still. **

"**I'll go get help!" Lisa yelled back** as she running to the office where all the adult mutants are and the new comers.

"**Now about Chloe." Xavier said. **

The door opened rapidly as Lisa was breathing heavily.

"**Chloe….she's….in trouble. Something's happening to her body." Lisa said. **

They all ran into the Danger Room and found Chloe (and Lara) grunting in pain on the ground. Screaming and shouting started, causing Chloe to bite her lower lip to stop herself from screaming herself.

**"Make . . . them . . . stop," Chloe begged out loud to anyone. **

**"Make who stop?" Storm asked,** feeling horrible that she couldn't help the young girl more.

"**The voices….they won't stop screaming." She answered. **

"_**Lara, who, are these people?' asked Chloe. **_

"_**My people. They are crying for help when Zod was attacking us. You can still hear them in the stars. You Chloe are the chosen one." **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"**The Chosen One?" asked Chloe. **

"**Yes, Chloe. You were always able to help people even if you don't have super powers. Didn't you think it was strange that a ghost came to you for help and that no body else could see her?" asked Lara. **

"**No. Yes, but what does this have to do anything with being the Chosen One?" **

"**You are the one to help my son complete his training and his destiny to save the planet called Earth." Lara said. **

Then Lara's voice started to echo through Chloe's mind saying, _**"Help my son complete his training and you will finish your destiny." **_

Chloe sat straight up in bed, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Her eyes swept over the medical equipment and breathed a sigh of relief. She was in the lab…it had been only a dream…only a dream….she thought as she swung her legs out and rested her arms on her legs. But then she heard Beast's voice.

"**Miss. Sullivan, you should still be resting after what happened?" said Beast. **

"**What happened?" asked Chloe before lying down. **

"**You don't remember?" he said**.

_**Flashback…**_

_**"Make . . . them . . . stop," Chloe begged out loud to anyone. **_

_**"Make who stop?" Storm asked,**__ feeling horrible that she couldn't help the young girl more. _

"_**The voices….they won't stop screaming." She answered. **_

"_**Chloe, everything is going to be okay just breathe," said Jean. **_

"_**Easy for you to say." Said an unfamiliar voice. **_

"_**Who just said that?" asked Bart. **_

_Chloe's form was started to change again and the X-men and Justice didn't know who was who. _

"_**My mom." Clark thought. **_

_Lara started grunting in pain, "__**My people I have to save them but I can't."**_

"_**Clark, what the hell is she talking about?" asked Logan. **_

"_**I dunno." Clark lied.**_

_Clark knew that Lara was talking about their home planet Krypton. All of a sudden, Lara (and Chloe) started talking in an unfamiliar language and it sounded like a chanting. Slowly, Lara was turning back to Chloe. But before she could, she…._

"_**You must complete your destiny, Kal-El." Lara said, "It's your only hope." **_

_Chloe's form was back and she fainted onto the ground. Clark ran to her before Logan or Oliver could; Clark crouched down to her while he put her head on his arm as she lay onto it. Chloe looked up to see Clark's worried face. Chloe touched Clark's face as she smiled then fainted. _

_**End of Flashback……..**_

"**Wow! I went all crazy didn't I?" Chloe asked. **

"**Yes, but luckily everything seems to be normal and I'm guessing it's just your mutation kicking in." Beast smiled at her. **

Chloe got off of the medical bed and decided to walk to her room to sleep some more and think about choosing which super-hero and normal human she wants to spend her life with.

Meanwhile, in Oliver Queen's room, Ollie was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking about his dream. Oliver didn't think it was a dream at all, that kiss….he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Ollie knew how he feels about Chloe Sullivan, the unique journalist, who helps anyone out especially super-heroes and her enemy's wife and best friend.

When Oliver first met Chloe, he was surprised how gorgeous she looked. When he first met Lois, he thought she was hot. But with Chloe, she's not like any other girl he met or dated. She would sacrifice her own social life to help the Justice Team and yet, she had to lie to her boyfriend all the time. Plus, she found out he was the Green Arrow all on her own and yet, Lois was doing a story of the Green Arrow and she couldn't even figure it was Ollie. But Oliver didn't want her to figure out it was him because he knew that Lois wasn't the girl for him. He fell in love Chloe Sullivan. Oliver couldn't take it anymore.

_**KNOCK!!!**_

"**Oliver?" asked Chloe. **

"**Hey Chloe. Can we talk?" he asked**.

"**Sure, come on in." **

"**So why come over here?" asked Chloe as she sat on her bed. **

"**I wanted to talk about my dream." He answered. **

He noticed that Chloe's cheeks were turning a little pink. He smiled about that and started to clear his throat softly.

"**Chloe, I know it's not a dream. Just tell me the truth." He said coolly. **

"**The truth?" she questioned. Chloe sighed as she looked up at Oliver Queen, "The truth is it wasn't a dream. You were drunk and when you're drunk you tell the truth, right." **

"**Right." He answered. **

"**You kissed me. You told me you love me and you kissed me! You also told me that you can't stop thinking about me." Chloe said. **

"**I said all of that?" he asked. **

Chloe nodded. Oliver took a deep breath as he sat next to Chloe. He looked at her eyes and took another a deep breath.

"**Chloe, look I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. But…. I dunno if my feelings for you won't change for a while. I mean, who wouldn't like you more than a friend?" **

"**A lot of people." Chloe whispered. **

"**You're the most remarkable, intelligent, unforeseen woman I ever met. When you smile you make the whole room light up. Whenever I think there is a dead end, you find another way and surprise me. Chloe, I thought I would still have feelings for Lois but that night in the kitchen proves that I never did." Oliver said. **

It took a while for Chloe to regain her thought.

"**Oliver I don't know what to say. I mean, I already have another person telling me-"**

"**Logan." Ollie said firmly. **

"**Yeah and to be honest, I dunno how feel. I have to decide between you, Logan, and Clark." **

"**Clark?" he yelled. **

Chloe nodded sadly. Oliver sighed and decided to let Chloe think for a while but before he went out, he kissed Chloe on the lips softly. When he let go, he opened his eyes and saw Chloe's eyes closed still. Oliver smiled as he closed the door behind. Chloe opened her eyes and touched her lips.

"_**Wow! I guess that's 3 out of 4." Chloe thought.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Clark was sitting in the living room with the X-men and Justice Team. They had a lot of questions and need some answers, Clark knew that. Every since the Phantoms came and Lara being in Chloe's body is making Clark more nervous than ever. He also knew that he couldn't hide anything from them after all they are letting him and Chloe stay here for a while.

"**Start talking Kent." Victor said. **

"**I was born on the planet called Krypton. My biological parents, Jor-El and Lara-El, build me a spaceship for me to escape from me getting killed along with Krypton. Krypton was destroyed and that's how the meteor shower began. People were either killed or turned into meteor-freaks. One of my closet friends, her parents died from the meteor-shower when she was only 3. And I blame myself for the cause of everyone's death and having to live a life they didn't want." Clark said ashamed. **

Chloe walked around and saw them talking about Clark and decided to sit next to him to help with this hard conservation.

"**When I was a freshman at Smallville High, I got hit by Lex Luthor, an old friend and new enemy, by his car at a bridge and realized then that I wasn't normal. Later on, I discovered meteor-freaks trying to kill people with their powers during my high school years and I saved the innocents and sent the meteor-freaks to Belle Reve. I did a lot of stupid things in high school." Clark said.**

"**You still do." Chloe said. **

Clark gave her look while she gave him an innocent.

"**I mean come on, Clark. Like for example, you married Alicia in Las Vegas when you were controlled of Red K and oh yeah, made Lana married Lex!" she yelled.**

"**Red K?" asked Logan. **

"**A red meteor rock. A green one makes me weak and can kill. The red one makes into a rebel and a yellow makes me think everyone is betraying me." Clark answered**

"**Question? How did your home planet get destroyed?" asked Hank. **

"**Zod, a soldier, set up a virus to destroy Krypton. He was doing the same thing on Dark Thursday but used Lex's body. I didn't kill Lex so Zod wouldn't be released instead killed the wrong thing and….."**

"**Clark, it's okay. It's not your fault that Smallville is the weirdest place in the world. It was Zod's fault. He killed your family and killed others after that." Chloe said** as she holding his hand.

Oliver saw this and jealous fell over him but knew that Chloe was trying to make him feel better. Chloe whispered something in Clark's ear and he nodded.

"**I will continue this interesting story. Zod sent Clark to the Phantom Zone, a place for prisons, and that was when Clark met another Kryptonion, Raya. She helped him escape the Phantom Zone but other Phantoms followed him back to Earth. Raya was going to help Clark however one of the phantoms killed her and gave Clark a crystal stone to defeat them. Evan is not a Phantom but is a Kryptonion just like Clark." Chloe said. **

Clark was waiting for a response for the others.

"**Now we know how you got all of those powers, Kent." A.C. said. **

"**But what is you're Krypton name?" asked Scott.**

"**Kal-El." Clark answered. **

It took both teams a while to regain thought and ask other questions. But Clark was hoping there would no more.

"**What was going with Chloe, today?" Storm asked, "Does it have to do with Chloe at all?"**

"**Actually it does." Chloe answered, "I'm not sure how to explain but I'm sure Lara would."  
"What do you mean?" asked Logan.**

Chloe closed her eyes and the purple aura came. They all saw young Lara sitting next to her son. Lara smiled at them.

"**Hello, my name is Lara-El, Queen of Krypton and mother of Kal-El." She said. **

"**Um…..you control Chloe's body?" Oliver asked. **

"**Yes but I can see and hear what is going on with her. Just like the fight that happened with Evan." Lara said smiling at Logan and Oliver. **

Oliver and Logan looked at each other and blushed.

"**How old are you?" asked Jean. **

"**23 years old. I was 20 years old when I married Jor-El." Answered Lara. **

"**La-Mom, what happened with you and Chloe today?" Clark asked. **

Lara looked at Clark then at the others.

"**Chloe is the Chosen One….she is the one to help you complete your training, Kal-El. But I don't know what happened today in the Danger Room, I must of lost control of Chloe's body. I can sense that she is weakening and her powers are emerging along with mine." Lara answered. **

"**So Chloe is the one to help me train all about Krypton?" asked Clark**

Lara nodded.

"**But why can't **_**you**_** help me?" Clark asked again **

"**I can't. I don't have enough time to train you, my son. My spirit will be in the stars along with our people in a few weeks and Chloe is a helpful person. You and I know that." Lara smiled at her son. **

Unexpectedly, Lara started chanting in Kryptonion language rapidly. Everyone was looking scared at this. Lara's eyes turned turquoise as she chanting.

"**Mom?" yelled Clark. **

Lara's body was floating up in the air as the crystal stone was circling around her. Then when it stops, Clark caught her before she landed onto the ground. But he didn't catch Lara, he caught Chloe instead.

"**Um…Clark I think you have to look back up." Bart said. **

Clark did and saw Lara floating above them smiling down at them. Clark looked shocked as he looked down at Chloe and back up at his mom. Lara landed onto the ground and touched her face and then her body. Clark put Chloe on the coach as he looked at his mom.

"**What happened?" Clark asked. **

"**I dunno. I was talking to you and then I heard the crystal calling me ad I saw a light." Lara answered. "But I'm in my own body again." **

"**Then what's wrong with Chloe?" asked Oliver. "Her heart isn't beating anymore." **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"What!" yelled Lara and Clark?

Lara ran to Chloe and checked her pulse again. Oliver was right and she didn't like it at all. She didn't know that Chloe couldn't control the energy the crystal stone was doing. She thought Chloe was stronger than that. Clark did CPR on her and nothing. Lara noticed that Chloe's face was all pale and cold. _**She couldn't be dead, she can't! Kal-El needs her, Lara thought. **_

Oliver saw this and was getting worried about Chloe. She had to live….she has so much to live for. She is still young and has enough time to find everything she wants. That made Oliver guilty. If she is dead, he won't be able to find out if she chose him, Logan, or even Clark. Oliver then woke up from his thought, when he heard a slam. He saw the desk in the middle rip into half. It was Clark; he did everything and couldn't bring her back to life.

"**Clark….she's gone." Oliver said patting his back. **

Clark was about to cry but didn't. He just couldn't, not in front of everyone. But then with his super-hearing heard a heart-beat. Clark looked at Chloe and checked her pulse again and it was beating again. Chloe eyes shot open as she gasped for air. She looked around the room wildly and focused onto Oliver. She gave him a warmly smile which made him smile back.

"**Welcome back to the living, Chloe Sullivan. You okay?" Oliver asked. **

"**I dunno. What happened? And Lara is right here, and I'm not dreaming am I?" Chloe asked. **

"**No." Lara answered smiling. **

Lara told her what happened and Chloe nearly fell off the coach.

"**Wow! Well, you look good with your own body, I mean." Chloe smiled. **

Then Chloe's phone rang, signing "I Don't Need a Man" from Pussycat Dolls. Chloe looked who it was and sighed.

"**Hey Lois. Was up?" she asked. "What? Are you okay? How about Uncle Sam? Okay, I'm on my way." **

Chloe looked at the two teams, **"I need to head back to Smallville. I'm so sorry but my cousin, Lois needs me back at the military base." **

"**Chloe, we'll go with you." Clark said. **

"**_No!"_ Chloe yelled which made everyone jumped, "I mean, no. Look Lois only wants me. Not you, or Oliver, or A.C. Okay I'll be fine." Chloe said. **

"**Let Scott drop you off to Smallville." Xavier said. **

"**Okay." **

45 minutes later, Chloe was at the military base. She walked inside Uncle Sam's office and found Lois sitting on his chair looking scared

"**Hey Lois. You sounded like someone died." Chloe said as she sat down. **

"**Um…. No it's just that. You won't believe what I found in the general's file cabinet."** Lois said as she pulled out a big fat file.

Chloe looked inside and found a picture of Lara and Lisa flying, she and Lara switching bodies.

"**Lois, what is this?" Chloe asked. **

"**I dunno, I was hoping you can tell me?" Lois said. **

"**Okay but first I have to call Clark." Chloe said.**

"**What does Smallville have to do with this?" Lois asked. **

"**It has to do with everything." Chloe said as she called him. **

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Clark I need to tell Lois everything about you and Lara." **_

"_**What!?" **_

"_**Clark please she has pictures to prove about me and Lara switching." **_

"_**Fine Chloe." **_

"_**Thank you, Clark." **_

Chloe hung up as she turned to Lois. They spent the afternoon talking about Clark, Krypton, Phantoms, and Lara.

"**So you dunno if you have any powers?" Lois asked. **

"**Yep. But I'm scared to tell you the truth, Lois." Chloe said. **

"**Well, I'm glad you told me. I promise I won't tell anyone about you and Clark." **

"_**The way you just said it makes it feel like me and Clark are couple." Chloe thought. **_

"**Come on, let's go back to the Talon and have some coffee." Lois said. **

"**I like the way you're thinking." Chloe smiled happily**.

After drinking some nice, warm coffee, Chloe decided to go to their room and rest for a while. She needed time to think and needed to get away from her "problem" back at the mansion.

"**Lois, how would you feel if 2 guys were falling for you?" asked Chloe. **

"**Wow, um…I guess the one that is hot, funny, and smart." Lois answered. **

"**What about the third one?" Chloe asked**.

"**Third one! Okay, Sullivan, tell me now who these guys are right now." Lois said. **

Chloe took a deep breathe as she told Lois about Oliver kissing her and telling her that he loves her, Logan kissing her and telling her he likes her, and Lara saying that she might have feelings for Clark still. It took a few moments for Lois to get back together but she felt fine about the whole Oliver thing.

"**Look how to do you feels around Logan?" asked Lois. **

"**I dunno, he's pretty cool and strong and stuff but I don't think I like him like that." Chloe said. **

"**That's 2 out of 3"**

"**Actually, 2 out of 4. Jimmy was the fourth." Chloe finished. **

"**Good but no offense cuz, he's a geek." Lois said. **

They both laughed until the door fell open. Magneto and Mystique came in smirking at the two girls.

"**Look I dunno who are but you going to pay for that." Lois said. **

"**Being all tough at us. Let's see how tough." Mystique said. **

Lois and Mystique were fighting like boxers while Magneto was smirking at Chloe. He used his powers to lift all the forks and knives and throw them at Chloe. Chloe screamed as she closed her eyes. But didn't feel anything, as she opened her eyes she noticed that there was a force field protecting her. _This one of my powers, Chloe thought happily_. The essentials fell down to the ground as the protection field was gone.

"**What do you want with me?" Chloe yelled. **

"**I don't want you, Mr. Luthor does." Magneto answered. **

Chloe gulped wondering which Luthor. Chloe looked to find Lois on the ground bruised and bloody. She ran to her but Mystique pull her hair and threw her across the wall then landed onto the wall. Lois opened her eyes, but didn't get up, saw Chloe on the ground hurt but noticed her mouth something before she got kicked in the stomach. Lois closed her eyes quickly as they took Chloe and disappeared. Lois ran to car and started to drive to the X-man mansion for help.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Lois stopped in front of the X-man mansion, noticed how huge it was, and actually liked it already. Lois knocked at the front door and saw a woman with red hair.

"**Um…hi, Lois Lane is Clark Kent there?" asked Lois. **

"**Yes, please come in. My name is Jean." She said**

Lois walked in and shacked hands with Jean, "Lois. Lois Lane."

Jean smiled at her and noticed how wounded she was. **"Let me get you the first aid kit. Clark is right through there." The woman pointed out before she left. **

Lois walked inside and found Oliver talking to some people. Then Lois noticed A.C., and the same guy Chloe was talking about, Logan, and she actually thought he was hot.

"**Lois what are you doing here?" asked Oliver. "What happened to you?"**

"**Where's Smallville?" asked Lois. **

Clark came in with a woman that looked almost like Clark which surprised Lois.

"**Lois, what are you doing? What happened? Where's Chloe?" he asked rapidly. **

"**Smallville, take of deep breathe. I got beat up from some blue skin woman back at the mansion and she was with a guy who can control metal." **

"Mystique and Magneto." Logan growled.

"Anyways, they took Chloe with them but they are taking her to one of the Luthor's." Lois answered.

"Which one?" asked Clark firmly?

"I'm guessing your ex-friend/new enemy/your ex-girlfriend's husband." Lois answered.

"Thank you, Lois." Clark said.

"I can sense her. She doesn't have the necklace on her which means she could get wounded pretty badly just like any other mortal. Lara said. "I know where she is. I'll go."

"No! Mom, you can't go." Clark said.

"_**Mom? This is Clark's real mom?" Lois thought. **_

"**I have to. She needs me and I need her but mostly you need her." Clark's mom said. **

Clark looked at her for a moment and then at the others.

"**No. The X-men and the Justice Team can help. Lois, I need you to stay here." Clark said. **

"**Hold it there, Smallville. This is my cousin we're talking about and- **

"**Lois you need to trust me on this one. Please." Clark begged. **

**Lois groaned, "I hate it when you use your farm boy charms on me. Go and bring my baby cousin back safe and sound." **

Clark smiled at Lois and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"**Alright, let's get inside in X-jet." Scott said. **

"**Kal-El and I will fly." Lara said. **

Clark looked at his mom and gave her an "I'm afraid of heights" look. But Lara didn't care; she would then have to teach her son how then. Clark and Lara were standing on the roof of the mansion while the others were in the jet. Clark saw Lara took off a ring from her ringer and gave it to Clark.

"**Your father gave me this ring when I learned how to fly. I'm an experience flyer now and you need it. When you put this ring on, it helps you fly. But I believe you need to wear this more." Lara said while smiling at her son. **

Clark gulped as he jumped off the roof and started flying. He put his left arm straight and the other one bent close to his waist. (The way Superman flies in the movies) Lara couldn't help but smile, she didn't miss all of the important things in his life, and she taught her son how to fly.

Chloe woke up and saw that she was inside a lab, strapped onto a medical lab. Chloe looked around and saw scientists across from another room talking. Chloe didn't like this at all. She knew that Lex has to do with this, after all look what he did with her mom, mutants, or meteor-freaks. Chloe turned her head and saw Lex smirking at her as he walked closer to her.

"**Hello Chloe. I know you must think that I'm crazy doing this to you but you see Chloe I need to see what has happened to your blood and even if you do have powers, I want to see them." Lex said.**

"**And what does Lana think of this?" Chloe said. "You know, she's starting to re-think about your so call marriage." **

Chloe noticed that he was angry from the way his jaw moves. Lex kept quiet while staring at Chloe, it was starting to scare her and hoped that Oliver would come. _**Wait! Why would I think of Oliver? No…..I'm not picking a guy now! Chloe thought**_. But she didn't care which knight of shining armor of her's would come but she needed to be rescue immediately.

"**Complete the experiment." Lex said, invading her thoughts. **

"**What! What experiment? Lex, what are you going to do to me?" Chloe yelled. **

"**Relax Chloe or else you want to see your cousin, Lois, being experiment right now?" Lex threatens. **

Chloe knew that tears would be coming out soon. But she had to be strong for Clark, Lois, and Lara, everyone she cared about because that was who she was, their protector.

Chloe looked at Lex's evil eyes, "Fine."

Lex smiled, "Good then you don't mind if I put this around your mouth."

Lex put a cloth around her mouth making her the inability to speak. Chloe saw a scientist holding a needle, walking towards her, he put it in her shoulder. Chloe felt pain all over her but couldn't she was starting to feel weak and dizzy. The last thing Chloe Sullivan could remember was hearing Lex's voice saying, "Put her in the tank."

"**Boy Scout, can you hear me from up there?" asked Oliver. **

"**Yes and stop calling me that. What is it?" Clark asked. **

"**Chloe is in some abandon warehouse in Metropolis." **

"_**Chloe, be careful please" Clark thought as they all landed near the warehouse. **_

The jet turned invisible as all of the mutants came out. Clark looked at the warehouse and remembered that this is the same on, when Lex hid the spaceship from Dr. Fine. They entered the warehouse surprised that there are no bodyguards around, **"Oh no." Lara said aloud. **

"**What? Is it Chloe?" Clark asked. **

"**She's unconscious. They put some drug in her….she send me a message saying that Lex is going to put her in a tank." Lara answered. "That's all. We have to hurry."**

Everyone followed where Lara was taking the others until she spotted the video room. She speed over there and saw 2 guards there but then she knocked them unconscious. She looked around the videos until she saw Chloe inside a green-liquid tank full of water and that she was being tested as an experiment. This disgusted Lara very much, that's one of the reasons why she hated humans.

**Author's note**: Sorry it was too short, but I have summer school and I have finals. So I can't be on the computer that much. But I have only a couple of days till I finish the 1st semester. So it won't take a while to finish this chapter or the next. So if you have any ideas please tell me or you want to change something. I really look forward to reading your reviews if I time to read them.

Thank you,

DisneyRBD


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Lara didn't want to look for the X-men or the Justice Team. So Lara super-speed to the lab and found Chloe inside the same tank she saw her in the video. However, as she approached Chloe she heard voices.

"Has anything changed with the experiment?" Lara heard from a distance.

Lara looked around for a place to hide. The doors opened and came in Lex and the scientist. Lara noticed that Lex had the purple necklace in his cold hand.

"Actually Miss. Sullivan was still unconscious when we put her inside but I'm afraid if we keep doing this to her. She will lose some brain cells. The liquid from the meteor-rocks….. I believe it made her gone to sleep." The scientist said.

"_**Dawn!" thought Lara**_

"Maybe it's best if we-"

"No!" Lex interrupted the scientist. "Call me if anything changes." Lex said before he left the room.

Lara hid for a few minutes after the scientists left the room. Since Lara knew she couldn't approach Chloe, because of her weakness maybe she could find a way to turn off the liquid entering her lungs. Lara searched through the files and couldn't find anything until she found a file full of pictures of Chloe. Chloe drinking coffee with Lana, Chloe hangs out with Clark, Chloe entering the Daily Planet, etc…. all these pictures had to do with Chloe, Lara felt anger enter her brain.

"Kal-El, bring you and your groupies over to a lab. I found Chloe." Lara whispered.

Lara turned to face an insensible Chloe, _**"Don't worry Chloe. Your future husband is coming." She thought.**_

Suddenly, wind blew her hair across her face. Lara pulled her hair away from her mouth and stared at her son and the others behind him. She smiled and pointed towards Chloe in the tank. Unconsciously, Clark walked towards her and fell down to the ground.

"They made the meteor-rocks into a liquid. If we don't get her out of there soon, she will die if we don't get her out of here." Lara said.

Clark thought hard and noticed something on Chloe. "The necklace!" Clark yelled, "I don't see the necklace around her neck. Where is it?"

"Lex has it in those paws of his." Lara hissed.

Logan stared at Chloe in the tank floating up and down wearing medical strings around her body. Logan closed his eyes and visions him in the experiment Stryker did to him. Getting desperate to get out so he could breathe and escaped. Instead, he murders the scientists that did this to him and then escaped from the drama.

"_**Please wake up, Sullivan. You have to." Logan thought**_. He turned to look at Clark and Oliver, _**"They need you more than I do." **_

"I got a plan." Oliver said interrupting Logan's thought. "Impulse and Cyborg will go and fetch the necklace while the X-men and A.C take care of the guards." Oliver suggested.

"It sounds like a good plan." Cyclops said, "But I think Jean and Rogue should stay just in case."

"I can deal with that. How about you Boy Scout?" asked Oliver.

Clark looked at Oliver then at Chloe, "Okay."

When everyone left to do their duty, Lara and Rogue checked onto the computers files and other stuff as Clark, Jean, and Oliver were figuring out how to disconnect the wires, trying not to injure Chloe.

_ The wind blew across the horizon and the clouds framed the full moon. In the Daily Planet, fast typing can be heard. Chloe Sullivan was typing a new story for her column of super-heroes. It was late and Chloe has been at work since 8AM in the morning. Chloe finished her story as she saved it and turned off her computer. She gathered her things and headed to the elevator. _

_Chloe headed to her car trying to find her keys in her purse. She was so mad finding her keys, that she didn't notice a group of men stop in front of her. Their leader, a male of around his 40's with blonde hair, greased up, and stopped in front of her. _

"_Hey, babe." He said smoothly, moving towards her. The others surrounded her pushing her towards the end of the alley. _

_Terrified, she tried to defend herself, but she couldn't fight because one of the men grabbed her hands, holding them harshly behind her back. She doubted that she would able to fight even if her hands were free because fear plagued her heart. _

"_Let me go, you idiot." Chloe said harshly_

"_That's no way for a lady to behave." One of the guys mocked her as he put one hand on her shoulder, running it down, crudely, to meet her chest. Not knowing what to do, she yelped in surprise and fear. _

_ Meanwhile, a man with dark black hair with emerald eyes was walking out of the Daily Planet. As he was walking home, he heard a scream not far from where he was. He ran where he heard the scream and stopped in front of the alley. What he saw, he would remember forever. She was dazzling and breathtaking. Her warm blue eyes were welcoming and beautiful and her dirty blonde hair framed her delicate face. There was a look of fear and sadness in her, partly because a group of four men was trying to seduce her, while holding her hands behind her back. Disgusted at her attackers, the man took of his suit and glasses, and was found wearing a red, blue, and a big "S" on his uniform. _

"_Let her go!" he commanded. _

_ The perverts turned their heads and found a ridiculous man wearing a cape. They laughed their heads off and started playing more with Chloe. One of the guys was traveling up to Chloe's bra, so Chloe bit his hand. He screamed in pain as he slapped her across the face as she fell down to the dirty ground. _

_ The strange man flew towards the men and pulled their shirts up together and they were flying in the air. The four men were never scared in their entire lives and panicked quickly. The unknown man dropped them at the police station tied together around a pole. He flew back to the fainted Chloe and found her still unconscious. _

_ There was a sigh as his emerald eyes scanned her calm face; he knew she was peaceful right now. Both the lack of a frown creasing her brow, and the downturn of her gentle lips, relaxed her face from its concerned lines, leaving the youthful features as they should be. _

_ Youthful features he suddenly had a desire to touch, and he carefully extended his hand to catch the slipping strands of ivory as one of her streaks threatened to fall across her face. He tucked it back behind her ear, but didn't yet pull away and allowed his rough fingers to drift across her cheek. He felt her stir beneath his fingers, and her eyelids fluttered open to revel her concerned eyes latched upon his. _

"_Hey", he whispered as he let go his touch on her smoothly skin. _

"_Hey." She replied as she stood back up from the cold ground. "Do you always save damsels in distress after or before they were getting rape?" _

_He shrugged, "It depends." He smiled at her. Chloe looked closely at him and remembered a smile just like that. _

"_Have we met before?" she asked leaning in closer. _

"_No not all." He backed away," I haven't been in Metropolis for 4 years and everything has changed so much." He said looking around. He looked at her and smiled, "You're some interesting reporter you know that, Miss. Sullivan. I had a friend just like you." He smiled down at her. _

_Chloe reached her hand out and said, "Kent. Chloe Kent." _

A pair of blue eyes shot wide open in a green tank.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Chloe's eyes opened after her dream was over. Chloe looked around and found herself inside a green tank and medical wires on her. She saw Oliver, Clark, and Jean on the other side of her looking inside of the machine. She tried to beat the glass but no one heard them, not even Clark! She hit it again and again but it wouldn't budge. She began to feel desperate and frustration rise in her brain. Chloe closed her eyes one more time, then sent her fist straight to the glass and it shattered into billion of pieces. She fell onto the ground and gasping in air coughing the ooze in her lungs.

"Chloe!" yelled a male voice.

Chloe turned her head up and saw a pair of emerald eyes look straight at her. _"Those eyes…." Chloe thought _as she felt big arms wrap her small body. Chloe knew that it was Clark since he was wearing his red jacket as usually. Clark let go of their hard and long grasp and looked at each other one more time.

"Do you always save damsels in distress before or after they're getting kidnap?" Chloe asked smiling at Clark.

Clark shrugged, "It depends." He smiled down at her.

Chloe's smiled fade when she remembered the man and his smile….."_No way! That was just a dream, nothing more…..right?" thought Chloe._

"Let's get out of here." Green Arrow said.

Chloe smiled at that thought and moved her body but nearly fell down to the ground. She was a little weak, so Clark offers to carry her to the jet. Before they enter the jet, they all found unconscious soldiers on the ground moaning and groaning. Bart and Victor came in a few minutes later.

"The necklace?" asked Clark

"We were too late." Victor answered, "He's at his kingdom now probably sitting on his shining throne."

"With his queen by his side." Chloe finished looking up at Clark.

Lex enters his office and found Lana sitting down near the fire. She as staring at the fire while it dances in flames. Lana looked up at her husband and smiled but looked worried.

"Lex, have you happen to know where Chloe is?" asked Lana, "I went to the Talon today and found broken glasses everywhere. I'm worried about her." Lana said.

"Lana, I'm sure Chloe is alright. She's probably at work writing a story." Lex said smiling.

"I went there earlier, one of her employers said she wasn't at work for 2 days." Lana said, "Lex, are you sure you haven't seen Chloe anywhere?"

Lex sighed, "She's probably somewhere else thinking. I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably call you late at night saying sorry."

Lana sighed and smiled at her husband. All of a sudden, Chloe burst inside the door standing still waiting for Lex to answer. Instead, Lana ran to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Lana….I miss you too….but can you…..let….me…..go…..NOW!" chocked Chloe.

Lana released her best friend, "Sorry but you had me worry all day! No one has seen you all day and the Talon apartment is found with broken vases."

"Are you sure that nobody has seen me all day? Maybe you should ask your husband?" Chloe said giving Lex an evil eye.

Lana turned to her husband, "Lex what is she talking about?"

"The broken vases and holes in the wall? Yeah, your husband sends mutants to kidnap me, so he and his little scientists turn me into those 33.1 people." Chloe said. "And he nearly killed me by putting me inside a tank full of green ooze from the meteor-rocks!"

The room was silent for a while until Lana said something.

"Lex, you told me that 33.1 don't exist." Lana said as she sat down, "You lied to me. And you used my best friend as a little experiment toy?"

"Lana….Chloe is lying. She always hated me since we first met and hate me even more since I got you pregnant." Lex said.

"She's not lying, Lex." Said a voice.

Clark came inside with the Justice Team and the X-men. They were all behind Clark and Chloe smiling.

"Hello Luthor." Green Arrow said. "I would like you to meet the X-men and the Justice Team."

"Give me the necklace now Lex or else-"

"Or else what, Clark? Kill me." Lex yelled

"No he won't but I will." Lara said.

Lex took the purple necklace out of his suit pocket and looked at it for a while and Chloe thought he was going to do a bargain like he always does if he wants something valuable.

"You want it?" Lex said as he reached it out. "If I can't have it, no one else will."

"NO!!!!!!" yelled a couple of voices as Lex dropped the necklace onto the ground.

_**A/N: Sorry if it's short but I'm going to write a longer chapter soon. Promise! Thank you for all the reviews you guys gave me, gracias!" **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The necklace broke onto the ground into million of pieces. Chloe and Lara felt pain inside their bodies as they looked at one another. Lara's pace suddenly turn pale and she fell onto the ground. Chloe yelled her name and ran towards her. Chloe checked her pulse, it was slowing down and her body was disappearing too. Chloe got up and gave Lex a death glare, "You…..you wish you had never done that." Chloe snapped.

A gust of window came in the whole room and the electricity was changing, as if Chloe was controlling it. With one lifted hand, Chloe lifted the couch far from her and threw at Lex. The Luthor manage to go under it but it hit the glass behind him and knocked him down on the ground cold.

"Kal-El…." Whispered Lara as she faced her only son with no emotion in her eyes.

Clark went towards his mom and held her hand as long as he could. Lara gave him a small smile; she was weakening and there was nothing to do.

"Stay here….please mom." Clark said.

Lara touched her son's hair, "My son, my body will be gone ….again but my spirit will live on….. In the stars with my people and your father. Both of your fathers." Lara said. "Promise me, you will start your training and come back to save lives."

"I promise." Clark said.

Chloe bent down next to Clark and started crying. She and Lara may have shared the small body and mind, but Chloe felt as though she knew Lara forever.

"Chloe, don't cry. You are the most remarkable human being I have ever met. I know you will make the right decision soon. You're like a daughter I never had." Lara smiled at her.

Chloe started sniffing and crying at the same time. Then slowly, Lara's body disappeared as she said, _**"I'll never forget you**_." After a few minutes of crying, all the mutants and alien heard a moan not far where they were a gun click. Clark turned around and saw Lex holding a gun in front of them.

"This is not any gun, Clark. It's _**meteor infected**_, you don't think I figure it out about you disappearing all the time but then come in time to save others." Lex said. "I found your weakness besides the people you care about."

"Goodbye Clark." Lex said before he presses the button.

The bullet went towards Clark Kent and shot him at the chest. Clark fell down at the ground, facing the ceiling and blood was shown on his chest.

"**CLARK!" yelled Chloe. **

Chloe went to him and touched the blood coming out of his chest. She told him that everything was going to be okay and that he will survive this. Chloe put his head on her arm as he laid on to it. Clark looked up above him, felt a light hitting on him, and smiled. He started to see light behind Chloe.

"Clark," Chloe uttered, her tone quivering. There was no response. Her eyes darted around his face hurriedly, her breaths quickly becoming panicked and erratic. "No…." she whispered, "No….things will be ok!" she closed her eyes.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, looking towards Clark with a returned tenderness. She was staring down at him as she extended her hand towards his face.

"I'm supposed to help you," she told him tearfully, stroking her fingers down his face. Panting, she exhaled a shaky breath, dry sobs caught in her throat. "You're not supposed to die, Clark. You're the most strongest person I know. You're my super-hero."

"I love you." Chloe whispered. A tear dropped down at Chloe's cheek and landed onto Clark's wound. And a bright light was surrounding the two as if it was suppose to. After the light was gone, Clark gasped for breathe and looked up at found Chloe's face all pink from crying.

"Clark…"she whispered.

Clark embraces her and she started sobbing hard into his arms. Clark pulled Chloe out of his embrace and noticed that the wound had disappeared.

"Another ability I possess." Chloe said smiling up at him.

Everyone smiled at them, except for Oliver. Then they all heard a moan across the room. It was Lex; he was getting off the broken glass ground. The Green Arrow pulled up and punched him in the face twice.

"I think jail is a perfect home for him, don't you think?" Green Arrow said.

They all laughed. That night, The Justice Team took Lex to the prison, Lana got a divorced from him, and she and Clark put their differences ahead as he told her the truth about it. As Chloe walked inside the mansion, Lois ran to her hugging her tightly.

"Lois…..I missed you too. But I gotta breathe first if you want me to talk." Chloe choked from her cousin's squeeze.

Lois let go of her cousin as she saw the Green Arrow come in with the other Justice Team. Oliver took off his mask and Lois was shocked, she thought it wasn't him.

"Actually, Clark helps me out." Oliver said.

Lois turned to Clark, "Then that meant that you….and me….I….?"

Clark nodded slowly as he was smiling. Lois blushed like a rose and turned away from the laughing Clark. Chloe saw Oliver leaving the joyful room as he entered in his room. Oliver changed into his normal clothes. He turned around and saw the young blonde leaning against the door.

"Ollie, we need to talk." Chloe said as she walked towards him.

"Chloe, I'm fine. I knew that you choose Clark over me sooner or later." Oliver said not looking at her.

Chloe kissed him on the cheek and said, "I know you will found a woman who will make you happy and loves you more than a friend."

"Maybe….." Oliver drifted off. "Chloe, call me if you need anything."

"I will that's a promise." Chloe said before she left the room.

"Chloe!" yelled Clark. "I need to talk to you."

Clark and Chloe went outside in the garden with the full moon shining on them. Clark's emerald eyes were staring down at her blue eyes.

"Chloe, were you telling me the truth? Do you really love me?" Clark said barley a whisper.

Chloe took a deep breathe, "I never stopped loving you, Clark. I fell in love with you when we had our first kiss at your loft."

Clark smiled at that memory. Then he took out a ring from his fingers; it was the same color of Chloe's eyes but the ring was shaped like a heart. Clark bend down on one knee facing Chloe as the moon was shining on her face.

"My mom, Lara, gave it to me before she died. She said that Jor-El gave it to her when they first met saying that he will always be there for her. So Chloe Sullivan, I promise you that I will always be there for you as a friend and as a husband." Clark said.

Chloe started crying and laughing at the same time. She couldn't believe that Clark Kent was asking _her_ to marry _him_!

Tears dripped down her cheek, "Yes. I would love to marry you, Clark Kent."

Clark put the ring on her wedding finger. They stared at each other's eyes until they leaned into each other and their lips touched. Their lips moved slowly… gently against each other's. Without breaking the kiss, Clark wrapped both arms around Chloe's waist; pulling her against him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they let go of their kiss, they were both wearing formal clothing. Chloe was wearing her wedding dress as Clark was wearing his tux. Next to Chloe, were her two bridesmaids; Lana and Lois. And on the other side behind Clark, were Oliver and Pete.

Clark looked at Chloe and smiled, "How would you like to go to Santa Barbara, Mrs. Kent?"

"I would love to, Mr. Kent." Chloe smiled before she pressed her lips against his after they headed to their limo.

"Chloe, we need to talk." Clark said as he entered their kitchen.

Every since, Clark's mom took the job as president she moved out of the farm and gave it to Clark and Chloe as a wedding present. Clark was working at the farm while Chloe was working at the Daily Planet as one of the best reporters in Metropolis. Clark came in the house with longer black hair but still had his emerald eyes. Chloe's blonde hair was longer (just like in Lex's dream from the episode- "Lex-mas")

"What is it, Clark?" Chloe asked as she closed her laptop.

She saw sadness in her husband's eyes.

"Chloe, I have to go…..for my training." Clark said.

"I see." Chloe whispered. "For how long?"

"2 to 4 years." Clark whispered this time.

"Clark, you have to go. You promised Jor-El, Raya, and Lara that you would start your training. I won't keep you back from this." Chloe said looking at his emerald eyes.

Suddenly, they both heard a crash from upstairs in a room. They both ran there and found a 1-year-old girl standing on the ground laughing. They found a broken lamp near to her.

"How did that break?" Chloe asked.

Then the baby girl lifted the broken pieces and put them inside the trashcan near by.

"Telekinesis…" Clark smiled at his wife. Chloe laughed along with her husband and then they heard laughter near their daughter. Next to Lara, was her older twin brother, Jonathon. Jonathon like his sister has powers.

Lara's powers: Telekinesis, Super-speed, Technopathy

Jonathon's powers: Super-strength, Talk to animals, Earth powers, and not get hurt at all

Chloe's powers: Force shields, Bring the dead back to life, Astral projection, Fly

"Okay you two, how about you give your daddy a kiss goodbye?" Clark asked.

He kissed both of his kids and wondered what will happen to them in the future without their dad. Chloe and Clark went outside to the porch looking at the stars.

"Clark…. I'm going to miss you." Chloe said as tears fell down her face.

Clark pulled his wife in his arms and whispered to her, "I'm going to miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too." She muffled.

Then they looked at each other's eyes just like they did when Clark propose to her. They kissed their goodbyes and Clark was floating in the air, waved good-bye to his wife, and flew off into space.

"Good-bye my superman." Chloe whispered before she entered the house again.

_**4 years later….**_

The wind blew across the horizon and the clouds framed the full moon. In the Daily Planet, fast typing can be heard. Chloe Sullivan was typing a new story for her column of super-heroes. It was late and Chloe has been at work since 8AM in the morning. Chloe finished her story as she saved it and turned off her computer. She gathered her things and headed to the elevator.

Chloe headed to her car trying to find her keys in her purse. She was so mad finding her keys, that she didn't notice a group of men stop in front of her. Their leader, a male of around his 40's with blonde hair, greased up, and stopped in front of her.

"Hey, babe." He said smoothly, moving towards her. The others surrounded her pushing her towards the end of the alley.

Terrified, she tried to defend herself, but she couldn't fight because one of the men grabbed her hands, holding them harshly behind her back. She doubted that she would able to fight even if her hands were free because fear plagued her heart.

"Let me go, you idiot." Chloe said harshly

"That's no way for a lady to behave." One of the guys mocked her as he put one hand on her shoulder, running it down, crudely, to meet her chest. Not knowing what to do, she yelped in surprise and fear.

Meanwhile, a man with dark black hair with emerald eyes was walking out of the Daily Planet. As he was walking home, he heard a scream not far from where he was. He ran where he heard the scream and stopped in front of the alley. What he saw, he would remember forever. She was dazzling and breathtaking. Her warm blue eyes were welcoming and beautiful and her dirty blonde hair framed her delicate face. There was a look of fear and sadness in her, partly because a group of four men was trying to seduce her, while holding her hands behind her back. Disgusted at her attackers, the man took of his suit and glasses, and was found wearing a red, blue, and a big "S" on his uniform.

"Let her go!" he commanded.

The perverts turned their heads and found a ridiculous man wearing a cape. They laughed their heads off and started playing more with Chloe. One of the guys was traveling up to Chloe's bra, so Chloe bit his hand. He screamed in pain as he slapped her across the face as she fell down to the dirty ground.

The strange man flew towards the men and pulled their shirts up together and they were flying in the air. The four men were never scared in their entire lives and panicked quickly. The unknown man dropped them at the police station tied together around a pole. He flew back to the fainted Chloe and found her still unconscious.

There was a sigh as his emerald eyes scanned her calm face; he knew she was peaceful right now. Both the lack of a frown creasing her brow, and the downturn of her gentle lips, relaxed her face from its concerned lines, leaving the youthful features, as they should be.

Youthful features he suddenly had a desire to touch, and he carefully extended his hand to catch the slipping strands of ivory as one of her streaks threatened to fall across her face. He tucked it back behind her ear, but didn't yet pull away and allowed his rough fingers to drift across her cheek. He felt her stir beneath his fingers, and her eyelids fluttered open to revel her concerned eyes latched upon his.

"Hey", he whispered as he let go his touch on her smoothly skin.

"Hey." She replied as she stood back up from the cold ground. "Do you always save damsels in distress after or before they were getting rape?"

He shrugged, "It depends." He smiled at her. Chloe looked closely at him and remembered a smile just like that.

"Have we met before?" she asked leaning in closer.

"No not all." He backed away," I haven't been in Metropolis for 4 years and everything has changed so much." He said looking around. He looked at her and smiled, "You're some interesting reporter you know that, Miss. Sullivan. I had a friend just like you." He smiled down at her.

Chloe reached her hand out and said, "Kent. Chloe Kent. And you are?"

"Superman. But I'm also known as known as Clark Kent." He answered her.

Chloe eyes widen and hugged Superman as she whispered, "I knew you would come back." They let go and Chloe smiled at him.

"Superman?" Chloe questioned.

"You called me that after I left. I heard it, so I stick to that name." Superman said.

Chloe started to laugh, "So Superman what brings you here back to earth?"

"I'm here to fight for truth, justice, and the American way. And to be the arms of my wife and children again. How old are they now?" Clark asked.

"5 years old. Their Aunt Lois and Uncle Oliver Queen are babysitting them." Chloe answered.

"They're back together again?" Clark said.

"Yep and have a boy name Dean." Chloe smiled.

Clark stared at Chloe for a few minutes and couldn't believe that her beauty was still there after 4 years and both of them are already 27 years old. Then without thinking, he carried Chloe and started to float up in the air.

"Clark! No, you know I hate it when you do that me. Put me down!" Chloe yelled as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

Then Chloe noticed how close they were to the full moon and smiled. It was so beautiful and she felt so happy. She looked at her husband's eyes and saw the man she fell in love with for such a long time. They leaned towards each other and their lips moved slowly… gently against each other's. Without breaking the kiss, Clark wrapped both arms around Chloe's waist; pulling her against him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Superman and Superwoman were reunited once again and lived for a long time for many years." Said an old woman in her 80's.

The old woman closed a book with the picture of Superman and Superwoman kissing near the full moon. On her lap, was a young girl about 8 years old with blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Again Grandma Lara!" yelled the girl.

Grandma Lara chuckled, "I'm too tired right now, Mia. Go ad play with your cousins."

The little Mia ran away to find her cousins. The old woman got up from her chair and started walking up the stairs. As she was walking up the steps, there were pictures shown everywhere.

_**Pictures: **_

Lara at her wedding

Jonathon at his wedding

Lara and her children and their children

Jonathon's kids and their kid's kids

Chloe, Lois, and Lana outside of the Talon in their young age

Chloe at the Torch as a freshman

Chloe, Pete, and Clark at the Torch smiling

Jonathon and Martha Kent outside of the farm

Clark and Chloe when they first met

Clark and Chloe at their wedding smiling at each other

X-men and Justice Team together with Chloe and Clark

Clark and Chloe holding newborn twins, Lara and Jonathon.

Chloe smiling as Chief Editor of the Daily Planet

Superman and Superwoman in the air

Clark and Chloe in the loft smiling at the camera all happy


End file.
